The Pursuits of 22
by LadyConfidential
Summary: Luis Mendoza returns to Eden Hall for his Junior Year, and has to sort out the romantic tangle he's involved himself in. What fun! Can be read as a Companion to "Wanting 99".
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm sure that you all know what is coming, but on the off chance that Disney feels the pinch of this recession and goes looking for money, I better not leave myself open for them to sue me. Therefore, I must tell you all that no, I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of its associated characters. Those that you do not recognize are creations of my own.**

Note: Rating subject to change. And opinions and actions in this story do not necessarily reflect me.

Storyline Note: This prologue just kind of sets the scene. And yeah, Luis might seem a bit insensitive but he just doesn't think things out. He just does what feels right at the time.

_By the way, nothing would make me happier than to read reviews; they help me to continue._

**The Pursuits of 22**

Luis' POV

That girl…I was drawn to her from my first day at Eden Hall. I remembered following her down the hallway, trying to sit with her in the cafeteria – and making my getaway. Kissing her in front of Rick Riley at the JV/Varsity Showdown…

Ofcourse, in real life, once you get the girl, it doesn't mean that you have to stay with each other 'til death do us part'. Mindy and I had broken up only a week after we had even got together. Still, Riley hadn't been the nicest to her after she'd gotten with me and therefore she decided to brave my friends for the rest of the year.

I won't deny it. Mindy could be a very fun person – broke all the trivial rules, partied, went to concerts…was pretty kinky. Yeah, that first time…let's just say that nerves took on a whole new meaning. I was barely 15 for God's sake.

Just before the summer vacation we had a fight. What was it about? Probably about how dumb my fellow 'duckies' were. So we never really broke up but all the same, at the start of sophomore year, she practically jumped on me, apologized a million times and dragged me off to her room. Lucky me, right?

Well, if you are talking about the sex, then yes, very lucky me. In every other way – no. Honestly, how many cheerleader practices, shopping trips, bitchy gossip hours and 'your friends are so lame' lectures did you expect me to sit through?

Halfway through the year I dumped her after we lost a hockey match to the Thurston Troopers. I'd apparently forgotten how to use my brakes, and had slammed into the barrier on countless occasions. With each failure, a bit more of my confidence would just trickle away, and by the end of the game, I was really not in the mood for listening to Mindy diss the other team's uniform. I remember rolling my eyes at the shocked look on her face…she'd get over it.

*

**Halfway through sophomore year:**

I was busy making out with Georgia Neil when a tall girl entered the room and interrupted us. "Hi there. Didn't know that you were going out with Mendoza" the girl said, leaning against the door, a long finger pulling at her black curls. She was one gorgeous girl. I slipped off the bed.

"Oh, we're not…just a bit of…" uh, what the hell _do_ you call it? "…fun" I ended, checking out her legs.

"I hope you enjoyed it then. Later!" she called.

"Who was that?" I asked Georgia.

"Oh, my room-mate Sally Thompson. Nice girl."

Yes, _very _nice girl…

*

"Sure that your parents won't be back any time soon?" I asked Sally as we ran upstairs to her bedroom. She pushed me onto the bed, and straddled me.

"It's 10, right?" She asked. I nodded, looking at her unbutton my shirt. "The cocktail party doesn't finish til midnight. We have over two hours" the girl said, ripping off my shirt and throwing hers aside.

"Yeah" I said, sitting up and removing her bra, "Plenty of time".

*

Sally's head lay on my chest, each of us slightly panting. My arms were wrapped around her waist, her warm breath tickling my damp skin.

"Well now. You certainly live up to your reputation. I guess you've had a bit of practice." She smirked, biting at my nipple.

"I'm sure you woulda guessed that Mindy's a bit kinky." I told her, stroking her dark curls. "But I see that you are too".

She smiled "Sure am" and proceeded to nibble her way up my neck, to my mouth. After kissing me, the relaxed expression on her face gave way to one of alarm.

"Oh shit! 12:15. My parents are gunna be home real soon!".

I turned to look at her clock. Damn. I quickly dressed, while Sally stayed in bed watching me, a coy smile on her face.

"You mind?" I laughed.

"So, we going to make a habit of this now?" she asked. I nodded, and kissed her goodbye before going downstairs and catching the bus back to school.

*

**A couple of weeks later:**

Sally and I were sitting through a particularly boring English lesson, dissecting, piece by piece, every bit of dialogue in _Macbeth._

"So" she whispered. "I've got a confession"

"Why are you telling me now then?" I asked feeling puzzled.

"So you can't start yelling at me" she smiled.

"Well…fess up"

"I…well, I already have a boyfriend" she said guiltily.

I looked at her, frowning. "Since when?" I asked her.

"A year ago. Jed Wilkins. Went here last year. He's in Iowa now. I get lonely, and so does he…we're both a bit guilty of cheating."

"Don't you think you could have let on before?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting it to be anything but a one time kind of thing." She explained. "You hate me now, right?"

I shook my head. "No. You aren't my girlfriend, and you guys have obviously got some weird comfort agreement going on…as do I, in my own way. It's all good with me"

*

**A month afterwards:**

Walking out of class, Mindy bumped into me after my Italian lesson one afternoon and gave me a big kiss. "Hey! Wrote you a note coz I missed you" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Missed you too babe" I told her and kissed her back.

Biology was not my favourite lesson. I dunno; it just kinda grossed me out. I was so changing into Earth Science the next year. So, it did not take long for me to take out Mindy's pink paper, unfold it, and start to decipher the curly, fluro green words.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I know that I was only just talking to u at lunch like 5 minutes ago but this lesson is like _SO_ boring. I'm in Math and I mean, what else are we supposed 2 do? Mrs Garry went 2 the dentist and is talking with a lisp. Why is "x" so important anyway? It always changes. So Cindy and me are just making a list of all the things that she needs 2 change about her outfit but we then we like decided that we could use like one word. EVERYTHING! I mean honestly, can't she take a look at Miss Johnston? Obviously she has it so right. Anyways, what are u doing? Wait, Italian, I remember now. U are so smart learning a third language. Shit, Mrs Garry says that I'll get extra homework if I don't put this away. Bitch. Just coz she has a hairy chin and I don't. Anyways, I better go now. Can't wait until I get 2 see u this afternoon. I'm going 2 strip that Varsity jacket right off your sexy bod. U are such a babe hunni._

_Love U,_

_Mindy_

Typical Mindy. But after one hell of a long day, there was no way I'd complain. So she could get a little annoying at times…she could be pretty sweet too.

That's why I'd got back together with her. We kinda bumped into each other at a café and started talking. Once she found out that I was struggling with an English Essay, she brought out hers and let me copy it. Apparently the head cheerleader had found an interest in _Pride and Prejudice _and had done really well. Who would have thought, hey?

**Some days later:**

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Violet walls, white furniture, clothes strewn about the floor…Sally Thompson sleeping on my left...I really had to stop going to watch her preform in those plays she always took part in. Her costume lay crumpled near the bed. It had been fun undressing Cleopatra last night – I so get why Mark Antony went for her.

A sudden pang of guilt made me regret my actions. Hadn't I told Mindy that I was going out with some of the Ducks? Yes, I did. Although, that was only so she wouldn't worry and jump to the conclusion that I'd…do what I'd just done. I dressed in silence and slipped out the back door, completely unnoticed by both Sally and her parents.

*

**Sophomore year ends:**

Paul Jones, newly elected as the male school captain for the following school year, was holding a party at his house. Yeah, mansion more like. The majority of the school seemed to have arrived for the event, and while alcohol flowed, music blared all around me and couples danced provocatively, I was stuck in a corner with Mindy and her friends.

"And those shoes! Heaven. They are unique, I swear, I've never seen them before. I told Daddy and he said yes, and now their mine. Don't you just love them? They were imported from Paris and -"

I so did not care that Mindy had spent an unbelievable amount of money on shoes all the way from France. Who cares? Connie bought a nicer pair for $50. As my girlfriend was sitting on my lap, I'd found it hard to escape. But there comes a time…

"Hey babe, I'm just gunna see Portman for a bit, ok?" I told her. She nodded and off I went, not caring who I actually met up with.

As it happened, I did find Portman. He was in the kitchen and had begun to make out with a really busty chick against the fridge. He wasn't the only one in there. Some others, half naked, were sitting around the table, bottles scattered all around.

A blonde with big hair and huge pouting lips came up to me, laughing.

"You wanna join in?" she asked.

"Join what?" I queried.

"Strip poker"

"I don't play cards."

"Do you play 'strip' then?" she teased me.

"Yeah, that I do"

"So do I. Lets find a room then"

It took a while to find an empty room but we managed to settle in what appeared to have once been a nursery.

"Well, I'm Tiffany, by the way" she said, sitting on a dresser "do you like it slow?"

"Not tonight" I said.

"Me too" she smiled seductively, and unbuttoned her blouse.

*

**Beginning of Summer Vacation:**

"Luis! This is like the third time you've been late!" Mindy yelled angrily. It was true. Every time we'd planned on going to the movies to see one of her chick flicks I'd always been about 15minutes late. Mindy dragged me into Cinema 2 and began to try and make out with me. However, I'd have no part in it.

"Outside, _now"_ she hissed. I followed.

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted at me.

"Wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me. I just need some space" I told her.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "What? You're leaving me?"

No...and yes. "We just need some time apart, ok? I'll see you at school". Mindy started to cry. I didn't know what to do. So I managed to hunt down a cab and put her in it.

I walked back to Guy's house, thinking that I needed to find Tiffany or Sally before I left for Miami...

_I'll try to update more soon :)_


	2. Just Tell Her

Luis' POV

As I sat in the taxi heading back to Eden Hall after my summer in Miami, I pondered over my future with Mindy. Was there one? No. I couldn't continue my relationship with her. She wasn't my type. Yes, Mindy was pretty and came from a wealthy family, but honestly, when she wasn't irritating me, she was just dead boring. Who cares about that dress, or this celebrity, or those 'cheap Blake Cheerleaders'?

Not me. But how to end it…find her, tell her, walk away. It seemed easy enough in theory but I knew all too well that Mindy was forever in the centre of a large crowd of giggling cheerleaders. There had to be another way…

The impressive buildings of Eden Hall came into view, along with a great number of taxis, flashy cars and excited students. As my own cab slowed to stop, I saw Banks drive by in his 1960s navy blue Mustang…there were advantages to being rich. Then noting the absence of his family, I realised how lucky I was as well. His family would only ever arrive for the most important of events. Banksie didn't mind that much – usually he encouraged them to do just that.

Hauling my bags to the Junior/Senior Dorms, I caught sight of Goldberg who was perched on top of the stairs, taunting the occasional person as they walked past. "Oi! Geoff! Nice hair – was never into basin cuts myself…oh Lord, have you been using instant tan Katrina?" and so it went on.

"Hey, Goldberg! Mind giving us a hand?" I asked, indicating the bags.

"Sure man, nothing better to do. How was Miami?" he inquired.

"Yeah pretty cool. Spent a lot of time at the beach. Went to a few parties." I replied.

"Meet any girls?" he grinned. Should have seen it coming.

"A couple."

"And…" he said "what happened?"

"I _think_ their names were Jane, George and Deanne. And no, I didn't go as far as sleep with them".

The goalie raised his eyebrows, nodding as he did so. "Well, my friend, you showed an amazing amount of self control which, I must confess, I thought you were incapable of. Although I am a bit worried – George? Is there something you're not telling us?" he asked, as we entered the foyer.

"What's Luis not telling us?" asked Portman, coming up from behind us.

"What kind of relationship he had with a person called George." Goldberg replied.

Portman widened his eyes. "What the -"

"GEORGIA! Otherwise known as George, ok?" I shouted.

The Bash Brother heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God man, you had me worried. For a moment you had me thinking that you were a fag".

"What? Who's a fag?" asked Banksie, who had appeared in the foyer with his luggage.

I sighed. "Not me". Our star player looked confused, so Portman began to explain the situation as I scanned the lists, looking for my name. _MANNERS, Chelsea – 94, MAVERICK, Jackie – 290, MCMAHON, Gertrude – 187, MEIN, David – 132, MENDOZA, Luis – 160_

I inquired at the front desk and was given my key. I was then ready to go so I left Portman and Banksie in the foyer and Goldberg and I continued on to my room. Upon arrival I saw the door open, and heard the radio playing softly.

Guy looked up from making his bed. "Hey roomie" he welcomed me. I hadn't even thought about my room mate until that moment, but I was glad that it was Guy, seeing as though he was usually quite good tempered and didn't care about what I did. He'd spend a lot of time with Connie anyway.

"Hey. Thanks for the help Goldie" I told the goalkeeper.

" No problem – anyway, I gotta find Russ and Averman. We've been put together this year."

After he walked off I said. "I thought they were getting rid of three-to-a-room rooms. What happened?"

"Apparently no-one else is keen to be stuck with Averman and his really lame jokes. So anyway, they had a couple of larger rooms left over and they decided to just stick the three together in one of those." Guy explained. "Can't blame them. I honestly don't think that I could live with him".

"Nah, he'd never shut up" I agreed.

*

I was making my way through the cafeteria that night when Mindy, surrounded by her gaggle of friends, approached me.

"Hey cutie. How were your holidays?" she asked me, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh" I said, "Yeah, they were cool." Now, just tell her that you're not interested.

"I'm glad to hear it. I missed you though" she said.

"Yeah me too" Liar. Just tell her.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." She asked, a suggestive smile planted on her face.

"Yeah sure; it'd be great"

"Ok then, better go now honey. See you round!".

And she continued to walk off, leaving me mentally kicking myself for being such an idiot. Why didn't I tell her? Man, I was so weak…


	3. An Explanatory Note

**Note: Yes, I understand perfectly that this was not 'soon', as I had promised earlier. However, I went back to Boarding School and the Website Blocker can be a bit sensitive if we go on too many non-school related sites…however 3 weeks of holidays at the moment so I'm sure to get a couple of chapters up.**

Luis' POV

"…we at Eden Hall have always prided ourselves on our manners. Therefore, this year - which is the 'Year of Respect' - it is expected that we shall be at the forefront, up holding our reputation, with reverence, effort, strength, perseverance, equality, courtesy and tradition. These six words, ofcourse, beginning with the same letter as those six letters found in the word 'respect'…" the Dean continued.

"How terribly clever of him…" I groaned. Those around me chuckled.

"Yeah" said Adam "It might have even come off well if he hadn't failed to recognize that there are seven letters in the word 'respect' and not six". Charlie laughed.

"…and our popularity has continued, with the number of enrolments here at Eden Hall at their highest levels since the year…"the Dean droned on. Taking a look around, I noticed that the hall was quite full; hardly any seats were left at all. I caught sight of Linda sitting two rows behind us, staring in our direction, lost in space, whilst her Best Friend Sophie, gazed around, a bored expression on her face.

The majority of our team were spread around in small clumps, mostly in a dazed state, not taking in very much of their surroundings, and most probably dreading the year ahead.

Connie and Julie were nowhere to be seen, as were Fulton and Portman. Guy said that the Bash Brothers had already managed to get into an argument with some of the football players that morning, and had been lectured in a spare classroom by old Mrs Hadley. So they'd have probably been near last in. Assuming, ofcourse, that the old witch hadn't locked them in her supplies room. I wouldn't have put it past her – the woman was a freak and had obviously never heard of toothpaste in the entirety of her long life. I was glad that I didn't do Chemistry.

"…therefore I have nothing more to say other than to give my sincerest best wishes to you all for the year ahead." With that, the man stepped away from the microphone and the students began to clap, relieved that they wouldn't have to endure anymore of what had turned out to be yet another rambling speech from a man so obsessed with achievement that he saw nothing else as equal in comparison.

*

Sliding into a seat at the back of my Advanced Math class, I beckoned Connie and Julie over to where I was sitting, still puzzled as to why I couldn't see them earlier. "Hey guys, was that a 'no show' at Assembly just then or am I just going blind?" I asked them.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Blind; although, we _were _right at the back. Your girlfriend wanted you to get this note."

I frowned as Connie passed me a piece of lined paper. All previous confusion disappeared as soon as I read the curly handwriting.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I just found out like the best news ever! There's gunna be a Junior/Senior Geography class this year and guess which 2 peeps are gunna be in it? Us!!! It's going 2 be so awesome. We can like do our homework together!_

Panic began to set in. No! I could _not _spend Geography lessons with her! It would be so…painful. The note went on:

_Anyways, about going out…how about Friday night? I would so love 2 go 2 that new French Restaurant. Don't worry, they speak English. _

French Restaurant? Did she want me to blow my savings account?

_And then we could wander over 2 my place. Mom is staying with my Nanna over in Italy and Daddy will be at a conference…don't worry, lil Ronnie's going 2 be at a sleepover. _

Oh dear…I had to tell her soon, before her hopes for a romantic night with me were ignited. Oh shit. Why did she have to be like this, always assuming that I wanted what she wanted? It drove me insane.

_Well, breakfast is almost over now and like, I have to start planning cheerleader tryouts with Cindy._

_Luv U,_

_Mindy_

I groaned as I folded up the note and stuffed it in my pocket. The girls beside me laughed at my misfortune but I ignored them. What was I going to do?

*

After picking through an unidentifiable meal covered in gravy, I opened my notebook and tried to write an explanatory note to Mindy. During attempt seven, I was interrupted by Sophie. "Didn't know that you were the type to study during lunch" she teased.

"Nah, it's not that. It's a letter."

"So who's it for?" Linda asked, an eyebrow raised .

"Mindy...wants me to go out on a date. Have to explain I'm not into her without actually speaking to her. So sick of her…" I grumbled. I was too absorbed to pay anymore attention, and continued to write, only pausing to sign the No Gravy Petition. Or Vegetarian Option Petition. Whatever.

By the time lunch was over I had finally completed my note.

_Dear Mindy,_

_ I'm really sorry but I can't go out with you on Friday Night. Actually, I don't think I'll be able to go out with you ever again. Look, you're a very nice girl and you're really pretty but we don't have anything in common anymore and it's so obvious because we've broke up so many times it's not funny. I think you need to meet other guys, ones who's Dad's belong to the same country club as yours, coz they'd probably be able to understand you better than I do. It's not that I've met another girl (coz I haven't) but I just think it's the right thing to do. I'm going to stay away from girls for a while. Well, I know this isn't a very good letter but it's the best that I could come up with. I hope you understand._

_Luis_

I re-read the letter as I trudged down the corridor in the direction of my Geography class. It really was the best I could do. I just didn't know how to word it, so I just tried to be straightforward; but avoiding anything that I thought could insult her. Hmm…so I _did _lie about staying away from girls, but the truth would just hurt her. I was hoping that Sally would be free as soon as school finished…

"Hey Sweetie!" Mindy pouted from across the room. I faked a smile and headed over to her desk, ignoring Charlie's snigger as he followed me and sat in the desk behind us, feet stretching out in front of him.

"So" she said "This is going to be like the biggest bludge ever. I'm so glad that you're here".

"Yeah, me too" I lied.

Any further dishonesty was halted when Mr Herron entered the room, clearing his throat loudly and began to pace around the room pointing at maps and informing us of our assessment schedule. During the last part of our double, Mindy went to the blackboard and began to scrawl the answers to the Senior Class's work. I took this as the perfect opportunity to drop my note into her oversized handbag and that was it, the job was done.

Leaning back into my chair I caught Charlie mouthing the word 'over' and I nodded. He nodded his headed in understanding, the smallest of smiles creeping onto his face. How he could find this amusing was beyond me…then again, this was Captain Duck. How Adam could stand to live with him was anyone's guess.

Mindy returned to her seat and began to rummage around in her bag for a red pen. It was only matter of time…


	4. The Appropriate Time

Luis' POV

In spite of my being thoroughly convinced that she would, Mindy did not come across my note during Geography.

I remember some years ago, when I had just moved to Miami from Cuba, I tearfully asked my Grade Three Teacher when I'd be able to speak proper English like all the other kids. She replied "all in good time". This was not enough for me. So I then asked how long 'time' meant. In turn I was given one of the largest dictionaries I'd ever seen, and was told to research its meaning for homework.

Glancing down the columns I saw around forty different definitions, many of them so complex that I couldn't even begin to put my head around them. So I went down to a set of examples, and right at the top I found '**all in good time **– no sooner than is appropriate'.

It was apparent that that the appropriate time did not present itself that afternoon during Geography; or later on whilst I was busy in Sally's lavender bedroom. Not that night when Mindy was doing her homework, or in the cafeteria where I was bombarded with less than comforting remarks from the rest of the team.

Charlie's arrival brought the news of our first Hockey Practice, scheduled for that afternoon. It also brought the form of a distraction, and gradually the focus moved away from me – for which I was most grateful.

I eventually returned to reality when Sophie and Linda sat down next to me and began to talk animatedly with Connie and Catlady. Snippets of conversation reached me whilst I slowly drank my coffee, still too hot for my liking.

"So it's this Friday?" asked Sophie.

Julie nodded happily. "Yep. I can't believe he's asked me out".

"Yeah, well it took him a while but then... Anaheim Mighty Ducks! It'll be a great game to see" continued Connie.

"I know! I'm so excited!"

And later...

"Oh my God! Do I wear jeans? Is this a date or...what if this is just a friend's thing?" our goalie freaked.

"Come on, Julie!" cried Linda in frustration "this is a date. Otherwise Scooter would have just rung you up. And besides, we all know he likes you a lot"

"Are you sure?"

The remainder of the girls laughed at Julie's uncertainty, and then Julie began to giggle. "Okay, okay, I'm being pretty stupid, I know. But I'm just so nervous."

The other girls giggled again.

I sighed. I wished my biggest problem was what to wear to a Hockey Game. Instead, I was stuck waiting for the appropriate time...if there ever was such a thing.

*

By lunchtime I was so convinced that Mindy had found my letter I began to choke on...what was it that the cafeteria was feeding us?...when she waved at me from the other side of the room. Cindy, Lana, Danni and the others thought this was because I'd been caught 'perving' on her and called it 'cute', and I daresay Mindy thought so too, though she did not say so when they stopped at our table on their way to some meeting or other.

Portman and Fulton, the only other occupants at the table (we were early) sniggered amongst themselves as my vain attempts to just tell Mindy what was in the letter were unknowingly rejected by her.

"Uh...Mindy. About Friday night –"

"I'm so excited too!"

"Well actually, there's a bit of a problem" I pressed on.

"Oh my God! You can't possibly have hockey! That is like so unfair! It's -"

"No, it's not hockey. It's just that I don't think we should do it because–"

"Luis! I told you Ronnie's going for a sleepover". Mindy's friends giggled.

"I wasn't talking about _that_, it's just don't know if it's a good idea to continue what we've been doing 'cause -"

"Sweetie, just tell me you're getting tired - I'm open to different positions, you should know that. "

"But -"

"Argh! Going to be late. See ya!" Mindy and her gang then trotted off, leaving me to face the Bash Brothers.

"Yeah, Luis, glad we got that one all sorted out" teased Portman. Fulton laughed.

"Dude, give him a break. With that chick talking a mile a minute, he had no chance."

*

Later that afternoon when Guy and I were grabbing our Hockey gear, Charlie came in unannounced, a petulant expression on his face. "Practice is off", he said.

I frowned. "Why? Is Coach alright?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he's fine. Apparently there's maintenance on the roof and due to Health and Safety Rules, we can't go underneath it."

"Man that sucks" moaned Guy, sitting down on his bed. "Guess I'll have to make a start on that Math homework then."

"Yeah, Banksie needs to find some Economics Text or whatever in the library and I'm being dragged along. Guess I should bring some of my Geography stuff...Dwayne and Kenny are already there doing theirs."

"Hold on" I said "I need to do mine too. I'll come with". So Charlie and I departed for the library where we found the others. Banksie and Captain Duck scaled the shelves for the Economics textbook as we worked our way through our exercises. I was moving on to Question 3 when I heard a very angry, familiar voice screech my name...How could this possibly be the most appropriate time?


	5. In The Library

A completely furious looking Mindy marched across to our table. This was not going to be good…"Guess what I found in my bag!" she yelled, rather than asked. Well, there was only _one _thing she could be talking about.

"Uh…the letter?" I answered guiltily, trying not to look at the curious people who'd begun listening to the spectacle.

"How could you?" she screeched "I left Rick for you!" _True_. "I had to pretend to be nice to those stupid little friends of yours." _And I didn't have to pretend to be nice to your friends? _"Not to mention that you are a whole year younger than me." _Never bothered you before_ "And you dumped me!" _Yeah, guess I did._ She glared at me expectantly.

"Oh, it's just -" I started. But Mindy didn't let me finish.

"Just what? When we finally got back together you dumped me again! And all the other times after that. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't you stay with me? I want to be with you and you won't give me a chance!" Mindy bawled, as her blotchy face shed more tears. I felt sorry for her.

Without thinking I stood up and was about to put an arm around her when she abruptly pushed me in the opposite direction. "Don't touch me! I'm fine" she said angrily. Ok, sympathy fading.

There was an awkward moment where there was a silence in which there was nothing to be heard besides Mindy's sniffles. Finally taking note off my study group, the cheerleader fired up once more. Looking in the direction of Charlie and Banks she yelled "Oh yeah, just look at poor Mindy! What a fucking idiot!" she shouted at them, laughing shortly. "At least I'm better off than you, Banks; at least I've actually dated people, even if they did turn out to be fucking wankers in the end!" After that tirade she turned on her heel and exited the library, tears still streaming down her face.

Oh yeah, that went _really_ well. I banged my head on the table and left it there. For a moment there was quiet. Charlie broke the silence.

"Well Luis, that was the most un-smooth thing you've ever done" I heard the two boys walk over to the table. "Lesson for today guys - never leave a break-up note in your girlfriend's bag during Geography".

"What about in Chemistry?" asked Dwayne. Geez cowboy, could you get with it for once…

"Hmm…maybe not in Chemistry either" the Captain replied, sounding as though he was trying not to laugh. He then spoke to me "Come on; let's get back to your room so people can stop staring at us". I lifted my head up from the table "I suppose so" I mumbled, and began to pack my stuff away.

As we made our way to my room I heard the others talk amongst themselves but I didn't register. My mind was buzzing with all the other possible ways I could have broken up with Mindy. Why this way? Why had I tried the easiest option? It was the laziest, most cowardly way. I hated myself for it.

When Dwayne opened the door to my room, I immediately made for my bed and fell onto it, closing my eyes. Guy, who was still doing his Math homework, didn't have to ask the reason as to why we'd all returned early, and in such altered moods.

"Mindy got that letter and my guess was that she was not very happy about it. Right?" he clarified.

"How'd you guess Guy?" Dwayne asked "Were you in the library too?"

Guy's voice changed into one of surprise. "The library? I bet that was fun".

I opened my eyes and propped myself onto an elbow. "Give me a break will you?" I snapped "I had no idea she'd get that upset. I didn't think I meant that much to her".

Adam spoke next. "So you going to apologize then, smooth it over?". Hmm…no. The damage was done.

"No way man, then she'd think I wanted another go at it. Way I figure it, she has done her worst and we'll just have to wait for her to calm down" I informed them, my voice incredibly more relaxed than the remainder of me.

"So we have to put up with bitchy Mindy and her friends? That's great" Charlie said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He looked like a little kid. I almost smiled.

"Come on, Charlie, it's not as if she's ever been that good to us anyway" Banks said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, I suppose that the "Bitchy Mindy" phase has already started to come out a bit" he went on with a smile.

"Huh?" said Guy "What happened?"

"Oh, she just had a bit of go at our Star Player not having a girlfriend" Charlie said with a smirk "Hope it didn't hurt too much". I listened to Kenny and Guy laugh at our Star Player who grew alarmed when Dwayne said "I didn't know that you liked girls Adam". Poor Banksie froze, eyes wide.

"What! Do you think I'm gay?" he choked.

"No, I just thought that you liked hockey, that's all" the cowboy replied. Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

It was around that time when Linda, having recently run into Mindy in the corridor, knocked on the door and demanded an explanation. As Kenny began the story, my mind drifted.

Sally. Sally would comfort me. No, wait she couldn't, she had Drama rehearsal. Tiffany. I think she was free. She wouldn't mind.

No! No more girls. I was not going to get involved with anyone else unless I as actually serious about it.

Kenny interrupted my thoughts. "You know, those cheerleaders are too much trouble man, why don't you start going for normal chicks?" he said looking over at me.

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm going for any chicks for ages" I replied, propping myself up on my elbow again. "I'm sick of all this shit."


	6. Time To Escape This

_Yes, I sat down and wrote something! Sorry for being so slack - LadyConfidential_

Luis' POV

School the next day was a long affair. Although I woke up in a much better mood than that of the night before, it was still quite difficult to ignore the glares and condescending comments aimed at me by the cheerleaders.

Mindy had most probably been in tears all night. Her normal self – immaculate and well groomed – had disappeared, and in her place was a complete wreck. Her face was puffy, and her hair was falling out of her hair tie. I would have felt more sympathy for her had she and her friends not looked at me as though I was the most disgusting, oversized insect that they'd ever seen.

Rumours were rife, and most related to me – how could they not? If her wealthy grandad had died, or she'd lost her newest handbag, I should be at her side, comforting her. Not avoiding her. People could put two and two together. I'm just glad that the manner in which it happened remained a secret. I didn't want to be thought of as a spineless coward – although I probably deserved it.

*

I was glad when Thursday afternoon arrived. It meant our first hockey practice of the school year, and my first opportunity to really escape from everyone else. During our warm up we glided around on the ice, weaving in between cones whilst handling the puck. I'd been flying through, not once losing control of my breaking when Goldberg (who'd been in front of me) stumbled over a cone. This caused me to jerk myself to the right, and consequently into the wall. Picking myself up of the ice I heard Goldberg groan "Sorry man", and on we went.

We soon moved onto a game, but some poor performances from some of the team caused Coach to punish us with laps. Not that this was punishment for me. I happily took my place ahead of Charlie and Banks, and began to contemplate life, completely and utterly without cheerleaders. Mindy was the only one I'd ever gone out with, although I'd fallen for quite a few back home. But they were too much trouble. Too shallow. Too trivial. No - never again.

And Sally? Tiffany? As much as I liked Sally, there was no way I could go on sleeping with someone else's girlfriend. It just wasn't right. Tiffany? She only wanted me for the same reason I wanted her. Sex. And sex only. I could see Coach Bombay frowning at me from within my head. He'd be disappointed in me. My team...well, they'd become used to my pastimes, but the player image wasn't something I truly prided myself upon. I needed to escape it.

I skated faster. The gap between the rest of the ducks and I widened.

As soon as I could, I'd break up whatever relationship I'd been having with the two other girls, and make a fresh start. Man, this would be difficult.

*

Making my way to Tiffany's room, hockey bag slung over one shoulder, I heard voices from a bunch of Seniors gossiping in the hallway. "...but I heard the reason Mindy got dumped was that she kept nagging him about everything" one girl said.

Another shook her head in disagreement "No, she was sending him broke. He's only a scholarship student you know" the girls laughed.

"Aw come on, he's not that bad" another said.

"I think he dumped her because he's sick of the way she treats his friends"

By this time I'd reached them. "Hey guys, you know _he _is right here" I told them. They jumped and started blushing, guilty expressions apparent on their startled faces.

"Oh...hi Luis" one stammered.

Before I moved on I muttered "You're all kinda right, you know".

*

"Hey Luis! I'm kind of busy at the moment" Tiffany greeted me, waving her freshly painted nails at me. Good, this shouldn't take long.

"Hey Tiffany, I just called around to...uh...to tell you that, you know how we've kinda been seeing each other?" She nodded, looking slightly confused. "Well I, I think that it's time we stopped...doing what we've been doing." I explained.

"Uh huh..."she frowned. "You're not enjoying it anymore?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not _that, _exactly. It's just that I don't think it's a good idea to go sleeping with girls you're not actually going out with."

"Ok then. Well, if that's what you want. Personally, I don't believe in boyfriends. They hurt you every time. I'll always be here if you change your mind." Tiffany leant over and kissed my cheek, and then shut the door. It was as I thought – no heartbreak there.

I continued onto my room and discovered Connie and Guy making out. They jerked themselves off of each other as I quickly stashed my bag in the cupboard. Without looking at Guy's bed, I exited the room and headed down the stairs, and out of the school.

It only took a couple of minutes for the bus to arrive, and within ten minutes or so, I found myself in front of Sally's door. Luck was on my side. She answered it.

"Luis! Why didn't you say you were coming? Oh well, my family has gone out anyway so -"

I interrupted. "Actually, I'm not planning on staying for long."

She frowned. "Why not? What's the matter?"

I sighed. "You gonna let me in?" Sally stepped out of the doorway, and let me through. She leant against the closed door.

"Ok, what's up?"

Taking a deep breath, I said "This isn't working. This relationship – or whatever it is. You have a boyfriend, and you know, I'm not sure whether that comfort arrangement you guys have got in place is really going to work in the long run, but the thing is, you're with someone else. And I mean, you're great, and if you were single, I'd have asked you out by now. But I'm not continuing this."

Sally looked shell shocked. "You're...not coming back to me?"

"No." My voice was firm.

"But, I thought that you liked me." She started to cry.

"I do, but not enough to keep degrading myself in this way."

"But I love you!" she bawled. _What the hell?_

"But Jed –" I started.

"Jed's not here! I love you both"

I groaned. It was time to go. Time to escape this. I headed for the door.

"Please don't go!"

"I've got stuff to do" I lied. I then walked through the door, and back to school, trying to understand how this could possibly have occurred.

When I finally found myself back in my room, it was empty. Jumping onto my bed, I smothered my head with a pillow.

This could not be happening.


	7. Strangely Unfamiliar

Luis' POV

"You going to tell me what happened this afternoon?" asked Guy. He looked at my form, still sprawled across the bed. "It's gotta be pretty bad if it meant missing dinner, just so you could sulk about it".

I sighed and sat up. "She loves me...or at least she thinks she does" I told him.

Guy frowned. "You're seriously not thinking about getting back with Mindy, are you? Because if you are, I'm kicking your dumb ass out of here".

"No, I'm not talking about Mindy. I meant Sally. Sally loves me. I broke it off with Tiffany, and she was cool with it, and I went to do the same with Sally...I had no idea. She was so into Jed, I just didn't think about it."

My companion shook his head and sat on the end of my bed. "Well, you _were_ having sex with her for...how long? It's not really a surprise. Personally, I don't think that Sally will be with Jed for much longer. But I don't think she'd stay with you long either, for that matter." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Sally's great – I really liked her. I just don't think I could trust her. She was cheating on Jed with me, and I mean, even though I'm a guy, I know that Jed was pretty good lookin'. If he can be cheated on, so can I. Sure, there was the whole 'comfort agreement' but if you really liked someone, you wouldn't have one" I shrugged. "I'm just glad it's over. Another person to avoid though."

Guy laughed. "I'm sure you'll manage" and with that he got off my bed and began pulling text books out of his bag.

*

Dragging my feet to my room after a long day at school, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. When I woke up, the atmosphere felt strangely unfamiliar. Guy's bag was dumped on the floor, but he was missing. Wait, he was at the movies with Connie. Right...it _was_ a Friday night after all. I knew that Averman was at a family reunion, and Julie was on her date with Scooter, but where was everyone else...

I padded down the hall barefoot to the Bash Brother's room. Heavy metal was pounding from their stereo, and realising that they wouldn't be able to hear me knock, I let myself in. Fulton was pulling on a pair of boots whilst Portman was towelling his hair. "Hey man" they greeted me.

"Hey" I replied. "Where are you heading?"

"Party down in Abbott Street" Fulton explained. "Wanna come?"

I thought about it. I went to almost every party – it would be natural to say yes. However, it was so soon after my break ups that I wasn't sure if I could trust myself. Parties have drunk girls, and drunken girls don't have any sense. And I'd have no self-control. "Nah, not this time"

"Whoa dude, that's weird" commented Portman.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I have a feeling I'll regret it if I go".

"Ok man, well, better be going". With that, the three of us exited the room.

Before saying goodbye I found out that Goldberg, Kenny and Dwayne had gone ten pin bowling, but Russ was still in – as far as they knew.

Upon entering the room, I saw Russ straightening the collar of his shirt and glancing in the mirror. "Russ – are you going somewhere?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Betty Sullivan and I are going down town."

Funny, I don't remember him even liking her...then again, with all the troubles I'd been having..."Oh, well, have fun".

*

After Russ left to meet his date, I strolled down to the last room in which any Ducks may still be found. Approaching the door, I heard the T.V, and knew that I was in luck.

Knocking on the door, I entered and saw Charlie and Banks reclined on their beds, biology books in hand. Whilst Charlie was attempting his report, Adam stared out the window. As they looked up, Charlie grabbed for a handful of corn chips.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted them, closing the door behind me.

Charlie shrugged, whilst Adam replied "Not much...only that Bugs Bunny gave Elmer Fudd one whopping headache". I turned toward the T.V and saw Bugs Bunny and friends bounce around the screen.

"You two are so sad".

"I know". They said, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Are you planning on doing anything else?" I asked the two. Both of them shook their heads, and then Charlie spoke up.

"So, when are you heading out?" he asked.

"What? I'm not" _Should I be?_

"Dude…that is so weird. When was the last time you stayed in on a Friday night?" he queried, a startled look on his face.

I thought about that. It was a fair question. For as long as I could remember, I was involved with some girl or other. Occasionally with the team. "You know…I have no idea. I knew it felt a bit different tonight. Like there was something I was supposed to be doing."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, you are supposed to be flirting with some chick, taking her out for ice cream and then doing her either in the back of someone else's car or on a park bench". Banksie snorted at this. They didn't think of me all that well. I really did give out the player image...

"It's sounds so wrong when you put it that way".

"Have you ever stopped to consider that it might be?" Conway teased.

"Hey! Besides Mindy, you know I've only done it with two other girls?" I could see both of the others choke as they heard my comment.

"What!" said Charlie "But you are always hanging out with all these other chicks"

"Making out is different to sex Charlie" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a complete man-whore you guys. If you must know, my first time with Mindy I almost freaked". Why not be honest? Might help with my new rep...

"Why?"

I thought that was obvious. "She'd been with Rick for two years! How was unexperienced me going to be anywhere as good as that? Ofcourse…things got better. I reckon it was the only reason I actually stayed with her" I recalled, remembering the amusing things we'd gotten up to.

"And the other girls?" Charlie asked with a smirk. Wait...he didn't know? Guy knew, surely the others did too. Then again, Guy was decent enough not to spread things around. No wonder these guys thought so badly of me. They really had no idea what I got up to.

"Sally Thompson I got with during one of our break-ups. You would've seen her around. Black curly hair, legs as tall as me. Great body."_Very nice..._ "The first time was at her house. Her parents were at some cocktail party." I added, noting the surprised look on their faces. "Yeah, I wished I could have just stuck with her but she had…still has…a boyfriend over in Iowa." Funny how I could still have been with her anyway, seeing how things turned out "I hooked up with her a bit. The other girl was Tiffany Ruthven. Straight blonde hair, tanned skin…she's really out of it but you know, huge tits." Well, it was true.

"And you wonder why you have a rep?" tutted Charlie. "When did you get with her?".

"At some party. I was still with Mindy but I'd just gone through an hour of listening to her and Cindy talk about how cute some pair of shoes were. It was really getting to me."

"I see"

"Anyway, now I don't have that problem anymore... Mindy avoids me, which is great, but her friends…well, not yet. I really don't feel like getting with another chick at the moment so I decided to see how the rest of you guys were. Ofcourse, it took a while to find some people who actually still in…I wonder if Scooter makes a move tonight?" I said, changing the subject. I wasn't quite ready for them to know just how involved I had been with Sally and Tiffany.

"Well, if he doesn't I think I'll have to go and make him because this is just crazy" Banksie said. Charlie and I nodded. It made me wonder if secretly Banks, just like Scooter, was taking his time with a girl. It just didn't seem right. There were so many girls – many of them quite decent – who had taken a liking to our star player. Was it possible that he might like one of them? After all, it was only a couple of afternoons ago when he made it clear how horrifying Dwayne's 'almost' suggestion of his being gay was to him.

So..." Charlie said. "Anyone want pizza?"


	8. A Blue Yuppie

Luis' POV

Sally Thompson avoided me at school. Although it hurt to be ignored by a person who I'd always been glad to see, I was relieved that she didn't cause a scene like Mindy had done. No, Sally was too proud for that.

Mindy...Mindy had gotten over her hysterics, and had started to avoid me as well. Whilst Sally would just look in the opposite direction if we saw each other, Mindy would stare me down, mentally digging my grave for me.

Tiffany, however, couldn't care less. She had plenty of other guys to sleep with, and as such, did not see herself in a bad situation. She still talked to me, and a few times we went out for coffee. As nice as Tiffany was, I could not really imagine hanging with her for very long, as out of the bedroom, she wasn't very exciting. The blonde's conversations sort of went around in incomprehensible circles, which left me wondering about the amount of hash she'd consumed before leaving her room. I kind of pitied her.

As for the team...well, we'd been spending a lot more time together, and I think Connie and Julie, more than anyone else, approved on my new outlook on life. Not that I had much of an idea what I was planning on doing with myself, but I thought that if I could just live through a couple of weeks, behave myself, let things blow over...then I could try my luck with partying, girls and all the other things I missed doing.

*

Saturday morning. It was just over a week after my Friday night spent watching Bugs Bunny, and _Mission: Behave Myself_ had run successfully for a week. The night before, we'd all congregated at the Diner, before heading our separate ways. Charlie had taken Adam to his place, Connie had left for some Great Aunt's funeral interstate, and the Bash Brothers decided to wander the streets. The rest of us returned to school and occupied ourselves with a movie marathon.

Turning over in my bed, I spotted the empty bed next to me, and realised that Guy had already left for work. Man, that kid had worked in at the cinema since before I'd even met him. I went down to breakfast and saw Julie at our normal spot.

"Morning Catlady. What brings you down to breakfast so late? Aren't you up with the sparrows?" I teased.

Julie rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Scooter, if you must know. It was late when I went to sleep. Any plans for today?"

I shook my head. "Zilch"

"Good, you can come with me. There's a cultural festival down in the park which sounds pretty cool. As we're both doing Italian, it might be worthwhile." She said.

I agreed, and within the hour, I found myself hopping off a bus at the park. There was a sea of coloured tents between the trees and gardens, and a few little platforms had been erected. On top of these were choirs and actors, and even some 'Samurai' who were performing mock fights. The place was packed with foreigners and students, some of the most noticeable wearing light blue uniforms which reached their knees. They went to school nearby, but I didn't even remember what it was called. Everyone called them the 'blue yuppies'. They walked around in small clusters, giggling every now and then, and straightening their white panama hats when the breeze blew them askew.

The aroma of different foreign foods wafted over on the wind, and led Julie and I to a tent selling a type of Hungarian crepe. They were unbelievably good, and we sat under a tree eating them for quite some time, whilst discussing hockey.

We moved from stall to stall, tasting everything we could lay our hands on. It was just one long brunch. Julie spent the longest time looking at a rack of kimonos, until she finally bought a black one. I told her Scooter would love to have his own personal geisha. She promptly whacked me on the back of my head.

Julie was inquiring about an exchange trip to Italy when I wondered off to find the toilet block. After I'd finally found it, and made my way out, I started back. A parade of twirling Flamenco dancers had blocked my way back, so I leant against a tree to watch them. "Damn they're flexible" I commented to myself, when I heard a soft laugh from behind me.

"Yes, they put the rest of us to shame, don't they?" A school girl wearing a pale blue uniform stepped forward with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright".

"Oh, that's okay" I told her. The girl was probably my age, possibly a year older. She had fair skin, and chestnut hair. Her eyes were roughly the same colour, perhaps a little darker, and she had soft pink lips.

She caught me staring. "What is it? Don't tell me my hat's back the front again, is it?" she worried, her cheeks glowing with warmth.

"Oh, oh no" I stuttered. "I just haven't talked to...to a..." yuppie "one of your lot before".

The girl raised a single eyebrow. "Very eloquent of you" I looked away. Really, why couldn't I string a sentence together? No wonder the yuppie thought I was dumb.

She peered at me, a curious expression on her face. "So, are you from around here?" she inquired.

Not understanding why the girl was still trying to talk to me, I answered. "Sort of. I go to Eden Hall, but my family is back in Miami".

She nodded. "Do you like it there? I mean Eden Hall."

"Well, it's not too bad, once you ignore the prep-" I stopped. "some of the people there" I finished quickly. The yuppie smirked.

"Once you ignore the preppy snobs, you mean?" her face mocking me. Oh shit, I'd really gotten myself into a hole.

"Not being rude or anything, but are you on scholarship? You're not what I'd imagine the average Eden Hall student to be".

"Yeah. I play hockey". I answered. "And anyway, you're not exactly what I'd imagine a..." I smiled, feeling brave "a _yuppie _to be like".

"Really? You'll find I'm actually quite average. Perhaps you've misinterpreted us altogether. We're much nicer than, as you would put it 'your lot'" she told me, her lips turned slightly up on the right side of her mouth.

"Maybe. I mean, you look just like a yuppie. Are you all so teasing as you are?"

"More or less. Did you expect us to be all serious and disapproving all the time?" she laughed.

"Something like that." I relaxed. There was something genuine in her face. I slid onto the ground, back against the tree, while the yuppie gracefully positioned herself in the grass, smoothing her skirt over her knees.

"When I first came to Eden Hall, I hated it so much. I was part of the new scholarship hockey team and everyone thought that we were the lowest scum on the earth. Luckily, we proved ourselves worthy, and things aren't so bad now. I know that there are other preppy schools around here, so I presumed that they'd be just the same – perhaps worse"

She considered that. "At my school" she paused "We're traditional, and we're close-knit. That's true. But as we are all girls, we don't need to impress the boys. We are our own women, and we do what we are comfortable with. I really love it there. We have pride in our school, and ourselves, and that might be what you call arrogance, but it's not. You have to give me a chance"

"Meaning that you'll keep in contact?" I asked, glancing up to meet her eyes. This yuppie was the most captivating person I'd ever talked to – I didn't want to let her go.

She frowned. "Sure. I haven't finished questioning you yet. But, as your girlfriend looks as though she's been looking for you for some time, I think I'd better go".

She indicated to Julie, who was approaching us, asking what I'd been up to.

"Luis, honestly. I've been wondering if you'd just disappeared off the side of the earth. What happened?" she asked, looking sideways at the yuppie, clearly wanting to know why I was associating with her.

"I was just making a new friend." I turned to the girl. "This is my _friend _Julie. She's our goalie" I explained. Hopefully the whole 'girlfriend' idea would disappear.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jessica. I'm a junior at Cady Stanton Ladies Academy. Well, I'll be seeing you around then Luis." The girl – Jessica – turned and walked away. I saw her rejoin a group of other girls in blue, and then she was lost to me.

Too late I realised that I had nothing to contact her with but a name. By that stage Julie was leading me back to the bus.

"Really, can't you go anywhere without trying to chat up someone?" she sighed.

"I didn't seek her out at all. She came up behind me. I swear half the time she was mocking me."

Julie shrugged. "Well, she is just a blue yuppie."

"No, no she's different"

Julie shrugged again. "If you say so".


	9. You Of All People

_As I sit writing this, I have just gone on strike, and therefore, this chapter (and subsequent others) will not be published until someone reviews. So, when this note is being read, then obviously, I've had a review. But this does not let you all off the hook. Please review. Really, how hard is it?_

_E.g. "Hey, I really liked that", "Um, this needs some work", "It was cool except for...", "Nice story, can't wait for the update", "Nice, but fix your punctuation", "Good ideas, but this chapter didn't work out", "You are a legend, even with hardly any support from your readers, you have battled on. Thank you"_

_You get the picture. Please don't reduce me to begging. Love Always, LadyConfidential._

Luis' POV

"Well done guys" Coach Orion told us. "The Ellwood Eagles have improved lots since last year, so it's good to know that you can still handle them. 5 -2 is pretty good score so you should be proud of yourselves. Julie, just remember to look out for that Quentin boy - he's their new hot shot player. He seems to prefer glove side, so just keep that in mind for next time. Anyway guys, I'll leave you to it."

Coach walked out of the room, and the rest of us continued to celebrate. Our first game of the season, and our first victory too...it was a good feeling.

We eventually made our way to the Diner where we all hung about eating hamburgers and milkshakes whilst trying to sing along with a vintage jukebox. Tearing himself away from some of the other singing team members, Averman came over to me at the counter and dragged me back with him. Moments later I was crammed between Charlie and Russ, screaming the lyrics to "Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones. Fulton and Portman were on top of the counter performing their dirtiest dance moves, the others were laughing, and sometime during the commotion, the door sign had flipped to "CLOSED" as all employees, save Charlie's mom, had gone home for the night. I guessed that Mrs Conway was just somewhere out the back.

Just after we were giving ourselves a round of applause, I caught sight of a bunch of girls in blue dresses near the Diner window. They were giggling, and chatting amongst themselves. One of them turned and raised a single eyebrow, and then smiled at me.

Exiting the Diner halfway through another golden oldie, I strolled up to Jessica and what appeared to be her friends. An athletic built girl with bouncing brown curls smirked when she saw me approach. "Ah, so this is the one. You didn't tell me that he was a Duck!" she said excitedly, jumping on the balls of her feet.

Jessica frowned. "And what _is _a 'Duck', Kristy?" she asked, looking me up and down. A shorter girl, with big blonde curls rolled her eyes and answered in Kristy's stead.

"The Eden Hall hockey team, you know, that one which caused all the fuss a couple of years back. They were Team America back in the Goodwill Games" she explained.

Jessica continued to look confused. "Err..okay. I'm not really into sports." she told me.

I nodded. "That's fine...so uh, why are you here?"

"Dana here" she indicated a tall, pale girl with black hair which fell smoothly down her back "likes to come to this Diner on the way home sometimes and she remembered seeing you here before. She saw you at the cultural festival and recognized you. We had nothing else to do tonight so we thought that we might try to stalk you". The girls laughed.

"Doesn't stalking involve some amount of secrecy?" I teased.

"Yeah well, with Courtney around, it's near impossible. She'd make too much noise." Kristy chortled, punching the blonde girl on the arm.

"It's true, I'm the biggest klutz. It's so embarrassing."

"So, you enjoy eating fatty food and singing karaoke on your Friday nights?" inquired Jessica, an amused smile playing at her lips.

Oh God, she'd have seen me singing "Satisfaction". "Uh, we just won our first game of the season. It's tradition to come down here to celebrate"

"Uh huh" she murmured. We were walking now, the other three trailing a couple of feet behind. "And what do you do on your other Friday nights?" she wanted to know.

"This year, or during past ones? At school? Miami?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. If she was to know about my past behaviour, I'd have no chance. She was a yuppie, after all. They had standards.

"Oh, I already know about some of your nightlife in Miami already. Does the name Deanne Springsteen mean anything to you?" she wanted to know.

That name. That name was familiar.

"She lives in Miami during vacation. Goes to my school. Shortish, brown hair, big boobs...wears leopard print on a regular basis." Jessica prompted.

_Click! _"I met her last summer". Now I remembered. I'd mentioned her name earlier on in the year. "I didn't sleep with her you know!" I added.

"Not with her, no. But I have heard about you. Hear you're quite the ladies' man. You do look the part." She mused.

"Hey! I have been trying to make a new image for myself, okay?" I defended myself.

"Yeah, your break up with Mindy made you rethink things, didn't it?"

How the _hell_? "How do you know this?" I demanded.

"Never you mind." She replied shortly.

I asked what else she knew about me, and she said that she knew quite enough. Which was just perfect, as it meant that there was no way she would take me seriously now. We walked around the block in silence. I tried to think of something 'unsleazy' to say.

"So uh, what do your parents do?" I asked her. It was a safe question.

"They are greengrocers. We have a fruit and veg shop – I work there a few times a week."

Greengrocers? "Not lawyers, CEO's, managers, retail giants?" I quizzed her.

"Not only the wealthy go to private school. You of all people should know that." She laughed.

"So you are on a scholarship?"

"No, I missed the test by a week. My parents work hard, and make sacrifices. I'm glad they do. Courtney and Kristy's parents have both got money, but Dana is in on an academic scholarship." She added.

We neared the Diner again, and realised that Guy and Connie were sitting on the bench kissing. I coughed. The two broke apart blushing.

"Hmm...Well, we better go." Jessica started.

"No, just wait. These are two of my friends, Connie and Guy. They are on the team. And guys, this is Jessica, Dana, Courtney and Kristy. Small 'hello's ensued, and Connie and Jessica smiled at each other from afar.

Not long afterwards, Jessica and her friends returned home. But, unlike last time, I didn't let her leave me empty handed. She wrote her home phone number on my arm, and gave me her promise that she'd meet up with me at the mall the following day. Settling down underneath my doona, I could not help but think that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance.

_Note: This is set in the late 90's, and as such, only really rich people have mobiles. So that really only means Adam, and no, he hasn't got one. He can use the home phone like everyone else. His parents own one each though. I doubt I'll have anyone in this fic using a mobile phone, so enjoy the nostalgia of a simpler time..._


	10. Crosby Lee Central

_Many thanks to _galindapopular_, who bothered to review *virtual hug*_

Luis' POV

It was 11:15 the next morning, and I'd managed to detach myself from all of the others, and wander down to _Crosby Lee Central_, a place I knew like the back of my hand due to all the shopping trips with Mindy and gang, as well as more adventurous outings with the Ducks. I was waiting in the food court, tapping my fingers on a table top, watching a middle-aged Hispanic lady wipe down some tables. She could have been my Mom. She was a cleaner too.

11:30 came and went. _Where _was she? Okay, I knew the answer to that. At home, or out with her friends, obviously not interested in me. But, ever the wishful loser, I sat there til noon, until I finally decided to find a pay phone and ring her up. However little she thought of me, she could have at least told me straight up instead of leading me on.

The phone rang seven times before anyone bothered to pick it up. "Hello, Jessica Miller speaking", a frazzled female voice answered.

"Hello. Luis Mendoza speaking" I answered flatly.

"Luis! I am so sorry. My Dad tripped over a crate and broke his leg, so Mom took him to the hospital, and she's still not back yet. And the fruit truck turned up, so I was busy moving boxes. I'm so sorry, I would have rung you, but I don't have your number, and I didn't have time to ring Eden Hall and contact you the long way because I really needed to unpack everything. I still didn't finish it all, but Ryan turned up and said he could take over." she said hurriedly. "I'd just driven home and opened the door when the phone started to ring".

Well, it was quite some explanation. My impatience had dissipated, and I felt guilty for believing that she'd actually be so rude. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you didn't do it on purpose." I told her, stumbling over my words. "Would you still like to come?"

"Oh God! Tell me you're still not in the food court!" she exclaimed.

"Well, not technically. But I can see it from here. I'm on a payphone."

"I honestly didn't believe that you'd stick around past 11! Hold on, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

We said goodbye, and I returned to my old table. I considered ordering for us, but then realised that I didn't know what Jessica liked to eat. Actually, I barely knew anything about her at all. Then why was it that she drew me to her like a magnet? She was well mannered, well spoken, reasonably well off financially. Conclusion: she was very..._well._

At around 12:30pm I glanced up to see Jessica walking past a fountain. It was the first time I'd seen her out of her uniform. Her hair had been released from her customary loose ponytail and she was wearing faded jeans and a tight black _Nivarna _shirt. Very tight...very nice. No! Just focus!

She caught my gaze and headed my way, sinking into the chair opposite me. "Sorry, again" she apologized.

I shook my head. "It's okay, I didn't have anything better to do anyway"

"Have you eaten?"

"Nah. What would you like?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's alright. I can pay for myself." Her cheeks warmed slightly.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're one of those radical feminists" I groaned, admiring how cute she looked. _Attractive: Tick._

Jessica blushed more. "Oh, no. It's not that. I quite like the whole 'open doors, pay for meals, gentlemen thing' but I know that...well, I know you're on scholarship" her cheeks flushed.

Hmm, so that was her reasoning. "Well, if that's your only objection, I'm still buying you lunch" I grinned. "What will it be? Chicken salad or fries?"

"Does it have to be either?" she questioned me.

"Well, when I'm buying a girl lunch at the food court, it's only ever one of those two. Don't you like them?" I teased.

"Sure. But I'd prefer _Subway_ today."

I stared. _Ate properly: Tick. _There were only four girls that I actually knew, who ate something other than chicken salad or fries for lunch when not at school. Julie, Connie, Linda and Sophie. None of whom I'd ever bought lunch for. Why this discovery was of significance to me was still unclear, however, I still bought the two subs and sat back down again.

"So, since I've bought you lunch, you reckon you can tell me some more about you? You know more about me than I do you. It's only fair."

"True. What do you want to know?" she asked.

"I dunno. Who's Ryan?" I probed.

"My brother. 22 years old, still lives at home. Currently studying Engineering at College and works at the shop when he can. He's pretty funny, and although he has got to be one of the more annoying creatures on this earth, I love him a lot. Do you have siblings?"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions! But yes, I've got twin sisters, Emily and Maddie. They're 11, and yes, they weren't planned. Hence the age difference." I added, noting the questioning look apparent on Jessica's face. "Anyway, why were you at the festival?"

"I speak French, and went there for four weeks in sophomore year. To France, I mean. Two as a student, two touring. It was just our French Class. Well, we had a stall about France at the festival." _Smart: Tick._

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I teased her.

"Um...Before High School I went to other private Elementary and Middle schools. Co-ed ones. But besides just joking around as kids, no, I've never had one."

I choked on my lunch. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "But you're hot! And everything else that I'd like to have in a girl" I blurted.

She looked stunned. "Your vision is impaired Luis. Have it checked out." She told me, her voice clearly indicating that she thought she was communicating with an idiot. _Self Confidence: Not quite ticked._

"Yeah, sure. Maybe yours is though."

She took another mouthful, and in the silence I came up with an exciting possibility. "You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"Sorry to take that away from you, but I have actually. I was at a party and some random guy pushed me against a wall. He tasted of beer and drooled all over me and needless to say, I smacked his sorry ass down" she grinned.

"Oh well, you haven't been kissed properly," I reconciled myself "we can change that".

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"You still don't trust me, do you?" I asked exasperatedly. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you. If so, I would have done it last night in the park"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a park bench would have been right down your alley"

A playful argument then broke out, concerning my past behaviour, and amongst the jokes, she learnt about my record: Which girls, what ways, when, why...it was kind of like telling myself about it for the first time too.

And, to my great astonishment, not once did she give me a disgusted look or tell me what an idiot I had been. She must have liked me a little bit, to put up with me. The thought cheered me up considerably.

We talked in the food court, in the shops, and on the little benched outside. We talked while strolling up and down the street. And when we finally seemed to have bled each other dry of information, it was time for me to go back to school. The sun was setting, and both of us were expected back; she by her family, who were going out for dinner that night, and me by Guy, and anyone else who'd noticed my absence.

Jessica drove me back to Eden Hall in a comfortable silence, and parked her brother's blue sedan. "I hope I didn't drive you mad with talk of my boring existence" she apologized. "I did have fun though."

"Me too" I replied. Instinctively, I leant over and kissed her cheek. My forehead touched her soft hair. She smelt slightly of cinnamon and lavender. Her breathing became shallow, and she looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes.

I cupped her face with one hand and slid my lips against her jaw line, and rested them upon her own. I then proceeded to give Jessica her first, _real_ kiss. Although unsure to begin with, she gradually got into the rhythm of it. Although by no means the most passionate kiss I'd ever had, this was the only time I'd actually felt as though it _really_ meant something to me. Watching her drive off down the street, I knew things would be different. This time, I would not mess things up.


	11. Short Notice

Luis' POV

Upon returning to my room, I discovered that not only Guy, but Russ, Goldberg and Averman were also present, the latter of whom was sitting on my bed. "Hey guys".

"Where were you all day, man?" asked Goldberg "and what is with that grin on your face? What you been up to, Luis?"

The others joined in. "Yeah, what is it? New girl?" questioned a curious looking Russ.

"What's it to you?" I teased, sitting on the floor against my bed.

"I distinctly remember you saying 'I don't think I'm going for any chicks for ages. I'm sick of all this shit', or was that just words?" asked Guy pointedly.

"I meant it at the time! But she's just so different to the others..."

"Ooh, Luis, what's she got? Three arms, couple dozen legs, four nipples? Help me out here, I'm stuck for information" coaxed Averman.

The others looked on eagerly. "She's pretty...and nice. Very smart too. Good enough?" I told them reluctantly.

"And?" they probed.

"And I'm really into her. So when I invite her to the dance, I don't want you to diss her, okay?" I told them. There was no way I was telling them about where she went to school just yet – "Luis, you can't be serious", "Luis, she's just a yuppie", "Luis, she's worse than the girls here" etcetera and so forth.

They nodded, mystified that I hadn't spilt all. "So uh, have you two...got together yet?" inquired Goldberg.

I rolled my eyes. "I only just kissed her this afternoon. No!". I was saved from any further interrogation by Fulton and Kenny, who'd called around to see who wanted to order some Chinese. Everyone was so busy making requests that my 'new girl' was promptly forgotten.

*

On my way back from hockey practice that Tuesday afternoon, I contemplated how long I could evade doing my Geography homework, when it suddenly came to me that I best ask Jessica to the dance pretty soon. I realised that it would be really short notice, and that she'd probably have to go shopping for a dress, so I knew that I had to call her that night. Time was running out.

As was expected, Connie had bought her dress long before Guy had even asked her. Julie had invited Scooter not long after they'd started dating.

Portman was taking Elle, a sophomore cheerleader. Seriously, Portman was involved with way more cheerleaders than I ever had been. Why was it me with the womanizer rep? Or maybe Portman just let his 'tough guy' image dominate this other one, just for that reason alone.

Fulton was taking Yvonne, a girl whom I'd never even heard of before. Apparently she played both the piano and violin really well, and had just gotten a scholarship here because of that ability. She was very quiet, and grave looking. And she was pretty damn hot. However, I didn't like my girls looking so sombre all the time, and she just didn't compare to Jessica, as far as I was concerned. Anyway, the point was, Fulton was clearly into her.

Kenny was taking Annie Lewis, a tiny soccer player who was always running around in her kit, often covered in dirt and sweat. Apparently Kenny had helped her learn how to skate.

Millie Johnson, who was on the equestrian team, had actually gone up and asked Dwayne to be her date. Averman had invited Sammie Doran, a strange girl who walked around with a portfolio of anime drawings under her arm. Russ was going with Betty Sullivan. Goldberg was planning on asking a girl from his area. Francesca Williams, I think. Charlie and Adam were probably going alone. The former had missed the opportunity to ask Audrey Davis, a foxy red-headed painter, whilst Banksie just never bothered to ask anyone, never truly understanding that there would have been plenty of willing girls. Especially seeing as though he was one of them, one of the rich kids. Not that he behaved like them _that_ much.

Sophie and Linda were both still dateless. Perhaps the four of them could hook up. Charlie got on pretty well with Sophie. I'd have to mention it later.

I trotted down past the common room, to a row of alcoves, each containing a phone. I sat down and dialled Jessica's number. "Hello, Joseph Miller speaking" answered Jessica's father. Oh geez, parents. I wasn't so good with those.

"Hi. This is Luis Mendoza. I'm friends with Jessica" I told him, wondering if he'd even been told anything about me.

"The one she was with yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me" I replied.

"Alright then, I suppose I'll go get her for you." The man put down the receiver, and in the distance I heard him call for his daughter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Luis"

"Hey! How's it doing? I was wondering if you'd call again" she said.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know the student phone number, and I'd hate to interrupt one of the teachers or something by ringing reception or something" she informed me. I told her the number.

"Anyway, what I was really ringing for was to ask if you'd like to go the Eden Hall Fall Dance with me. Debbie Haynes and her friends have been putting posters on every spare surface of the school, so I guess it's hard to procrastinate any longer." I rambled.

"Debbie?"

"The female school captain. Anyway, what do you think?" I wanted to know.

"Sure. When is it?" My heart leapt.

"Um, Friday night. 7pm at Ridgeville Point."

"Gosh, short notice, hey?"

"Sorry. Um, you'll probably have to pick me up. I don't have a car. If you can't, I'll just wing it with Charlie or something"

"I can pick you up. Um, Charlie - he's the Hockey Captain, right?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, I suppose you'll have to go buy a dress?" I asked her.

"Nah, I've already got just the one. I've only wore it once, a year or so ago and it was too big, so I've probably grown into it now." She explained.

"So, I can wear a black tux with it then?"

"Sure can. Anyway, Mom wants to ring my Nan now, so I gotta go. Bye!"

I put the receiver back down and wandered back up to my room. Geography homework awaited me, and there was no escaping it.

_The dance approaches :)_


	12. The One You've Been Hiding

_When I actually wrote this: Now starting my 4__th__ Chapter since I went on strike. Wondering when I'll get to post anything again...my only guess is that over in the Northern Hemisphere, school has probably started again and people have had to get used to working/studying again. Those of you who aren't being educated, well, you're just being slack._

_Upon Updating: Hope you are enjoying, if so, please let me know._

Jessica's POV

There was something so very alluring about Luis Mendoza. He was no doubt, exceptionally attractive. He was talented – he could play sport, an activity which my own shameful amount of unco-ordination had always hindered greatly. He was independent, and oozed with charisma. And along with all that, Luis was a serial flirt. There was just no getting around that. He was and, most probably, would _always_ continue to be one.

Then why did I not just push him aside, tell him to get lost and find another sucker to charm? Because some irresistible urge kept me hoping, that maybe he really did like me. I did not want to give him up. Luis made me feel special. He made me feel warm. So I accepted his invitation to Eden Hall's Fall Dance.

I donned the dark blue dress, thankful that I now had enough cleavage to hold up its strapless top. I did not want to repeat that other embarrassing moment, when it had fallen down to my waist mid-dance. I'd never been so mortified in my life. I smoothed the full satin skirt of my dress, and a small gathering of fabric which pulled up on my left side, was held in place by a fabric rose. On first sight it was stunning, on second elegantly simple. I smiled at my reflection as I arranged my hair in a French Twist.

After applying the barest minimum of makeup (and almost poking myself in the eye with my mascara brush when Ryan burst through the door to ask where his jeans were, promptly scaring the living daylights out of me) I hitched up my skirts and arranged myself in the car. Turning on the radio, I began humming along to a 60's classic as I drove to Eden Hall.

Mom and Dad were a bit confused about Luis. I'd met him less than a fortnight ago, had seen him only twice after that, had talked to him on the phone just once, and Dad had only spoken a mere handful of words to him across the phone, meaning my parents relied on me for information.

I was, however, blessed with democratic, laidback parents, who took one thing at a time, and never minded much what Ryan and I happened to do. Once his name, age and school had been reported, along with a couple of other details, such as the fact that he was on the Varsity hockey team, had a scholarship because of that, and that the rest of his family were in Miami, they said that it was alright – "go have fun but keep your legs crossed." Just charming, Mom.

At 6:50pm I pulled up in the student parking lot, taking care to avoid a shiny, silver Mercedes. I was not the most confident of drivers, and rush hour in some strange school's parking lot was hardly helping me out. Luis would have to drive us to Ridgeville Point – I had no idea where it was.

I was too busy climbing out of the car, carefully lifting my dress up as I did (extremely paranoid about putting a heel through a petticoat) that I failed to notice my date extend his hand to assist me. "Sure you don't need some help?" he offered. My posture stiffened.

"Luis!" I said in surprise.

"You look beautiful" he complimented me, his eyes taking in the rest of me. I felt my cheeks redden under his gaze. I only hoped that it was too dark for him to see.

"And you look pretty nice, yourself" I told him, checking him out. Pretty cute.

He caught me looking and smirked. "Want me to help you into the car?" he asked, leading me to the passenger seat "I'm guessing you didn't get out just for the sake of greeting me".

*

Luis' POV

The majority of the other students had decided to arrive at the same time as we did, or so it seemed. Henceforth, there we were, stuck in a major traffic jam about a kilometre away from Ridgeville Point. Jessica stared out the window, trying not to move – an attempt not to crush her dress, maybe – and I sat tapping my fingers on the steering wheel in absentmindedness. I was checking out my date out of the corner of my eye.

She was gorgeous. I was also aware that I had not ever seen so much of her skin. Her neck, her shoulders...much of her back, and her chest too. It was creamy, with only the slightest of colouring. It looked very soft. A sudden warmth ignited in my stomach. _Hell no, not here. Not in this car. Breathe. _I unrolled the window slightly.

The sedan in front of us began to move forward slowly, and we managed to find a park not too far away from the function centre. I helped Jessica out of the car and led her up the stairs. We passed a couple of teachers, both who looked at Jessica in interest, one of these, my Earth Science teacher, Mrs Henderson, actually came up and asked who my partner was. After finding out, she went off to undoubtedly tell the rest of her friends that "that Mendoza boy had invited a girl from 'Cady Stanton Ladies Academy'...perhaps he has taste after all".

Upon entering, I noticed Banksie and Nadia Howe dancing amongst a growing throng of people. It really surprised me when I heard, I mean, I didn't think he'd invite anyone at all, let alone one of the most popular girls in our grade. Actually, from what Charlie said, it had been totally out-of-the-blue. Nadia had approached them in class on Wednesday, flirted and, ultimately, gotten her way. Charlie was taking Linda, and was bound to be late.

"Hey, mind if we head straight to the refreshment stand first?" asked Jessica, "I'm a bit thirsty. Besides, I think that I can see one of your friends over there" she added. I turned my head and saw Goldberg pouring Francesca some punch.

"Hey Luis. Is this the one you've been hiding from us?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Those present in the room that past Saturday had asked if I invited 'the girl' to the dance, to which I sad that yes, I had. They pushed for more details. I declined to go further. I just hadn't felt like explaining.

"Hi. I'm Jessica Miller," my date introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Greg Goldberg. How's it going? Where's your hood?" he wanted to know.

"Um, Cady Stanton" she replied.

Goldberg looked shocked. "Oh"

While our goalie's face changed from shocked to confused, we said a few words to 'Cess' before pouring some punch for ourselves. "Well, that was actually quite amusing" Jessica commented. I laughed.

Walking around with our little paper cups, we sought out Guy and Connie. We found them talking to Julie and Scooter. Connie gave a large grin when she saw us, and Julie was burning with curiosity. "Is this Jessica? The one from that festival? I didn't know you were in contact!"

Introductions ensued, and we talked for some time. I felt previous tension slip away as I watched Julie point out different people across the room, and tell Jessica all the goss on them. For someone who had been so decidedly against 'yuppies' not long before, they seemed to be getting along well.

Joel Fitzgibbon, a baseball player, and also Sophie' s date, approached me with an agitated look on his face. "Hey, I know you're friends with Sophie, and I was wondering if you knew whether she was planning on coming tonight." He inquired. Poor guy. Charlie and the girls still hadn't turned up and he'd thought he'd been stood up.

"Oh, she'll come – eventually. Charlie's a little on the slow side." I explained. He nodded, and went off to find his other friends.

I took Jessica's hand and guided her onto the dance floor, twirling her around, this way and that, laughing at her when she spun into one of the prissy student council girls, who immediately glared daggers at her. "Oops" she giggled breathlessly. We walked over to Fulton and Yvonne, who were also catching their breath. Fulton didn't show any surprise when he found out who my date was, and started an animated conversation about how the Bash Brothers had been formed. Near the end of his explanation, Portman arrived with Elle, punching his brother on the arm.

"Hey dude." He greeted him. "So, this is Jessica, the yuppie" smirked Portman.

"Yeah, that's me. I take it you're the one who stripped in the box during a JV/Varsity showdown as a freshman." She smiled.

Portman looked puzzled for a moment. He looked at me, "You told her about that?" he asked, eyebrows rising.

I shook my head. How _did _she know? "A little bird told me" she responded.

"You mean it's travelled to Yuppieville? He grinned, nodding his head. "Awesome"

I dragged her away muttering "No need to inflate his ego anymore, you know". She swatted my arm playfully and laughed.

We continued to dance, every now and then getting a drink or a something to eat from the refreshment stand. After a while we found seats at the back of the hall, in the shadows, and started to people watch. "Geez, that teacher looks so bored" commented Jessica. I saw which one she meant. Mr Byron, the Advanced English teacher, wore an expression which clearly read 'I wish I was at home curled up with my copy of _Beowulf, _the Old English version, ofcourse'. He headed towards the exit, pulling out a lighter and a packet of _Winfield. _A red-head, Audrey Davis, watched on in shock as her date proceeded to make out with another girl. She stormed off, tears threatening to spill. "Poor girl" I remarked.

Dwayne and Millie were awkwardly dancing. Averman had just spilt a tropical mocktail over Sammie Doran's dress. Nadia and Adam went outside together at one point, and soon after, Nadia's ex followed. Kenny and Annie walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Russ and Betty were breaking out the strangest dance moves.

"You're dances are way more interesting than ours" Jessica noted.

I shrugged. "Or I just have weirder friends".

She giggled, "True. They are a very diverse bunch."

We continued to muse over my friends for a while, before I asked her a question which had been burning inside me all night. "Do you really like me? I mean, you've turned enough heads, caused enough gossip already. If you were just coming for the heck of it –" she stopped me by placing a finger over my lips, a stern look on her face.

"I guarantee you that I am _very_ interested in you," she told me, "You are the one with the reputation, not me. I don't play around with people like this. Do you?"

"No" I whispered hoarsely, and kissed her softly on the lips. We took to the dance floor once more.

*

Jessica's POV

The two of us stayed dancing for most of the night. Luis' arms wrapped around me, our bodies pressed into each other. My head rested on his shoulder, my face buried into his neck. He smelt of aftershave and mint...it was a comforting scent. I wanted to drown in it.

The dance was scheduled to end at midnight, but that was also my curfew. Henceforth, we decided to leave early. Teachers were bunched around talking, students were smoking, and I could pick up traces of marijuana on the breeze. A couple of cars were occupied, and I did my best to avoid looking in their direction.

Luis jumped into the driver's seat again, and within ten, fifteen minutes, we'd arrived back at Eden Hall at 11:30. "Do you have to go right away?" he asked, looking put out.

My heart leapt at the sight of his disappointment. "No, not for another twenty minutes," I told him, "so, what do you want to do?"

He closed his eyes briefly and leant against the frame of the car, and then gave me a sheepish smile, "Wrong question" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you _think_ I meant?" he asked, his eyes capturing mine.

Another traitorous blush began to glow on my cheeks. "_Oh_" It really didn't seem that bad an idea. It wasn't as if I was frigid. I imagined what it would be like to undress Luis Mendoza...No! I had to drive home in fifteen minutes; it'd just have to wait for another time.

Luis leant forward and kissed my collar bone. He continued to trail kisses up my neck, and bit softly on it. I whimpered, and claimed his lips. Those fifteen minutes were agreeably occupied...

*

Luis' POV

Jessica had left for home, and I had begun to undress when Guy entered the room, hickeys becoming apparent on his neck. "Have fun?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure did."

"Jessica is a nice girl. Connie really approves of her, you know..." Guy trailed off daydreaming.

"Guy, when are you two actually going to – no, wait I don't want to know! Forget I even asked!" I cried, putting my hands over my ears. I did _not _want to know when two of my fellow team members were planning to sleep with each other.

"Whenever she's ready" he shrugged as he turned off the light. Hmm...was Jessica ready? She hadn't rejected the idea. I'm sure she was even considering it. No, I could not think about that. We were just starting off.

"Luis?" asked Guy "Why do you reckon Banks is driving home tonight?"

"What?"

"I saw him jump in his car when I was passing a window on my way up here." He explained.

"I dunno," I murmured, "maybe he's needed early at the country club or something...let's just get some sleep."

_Well, I've done a bit in Jessica's POV, just so you could get more of a feel for her. I think that the majority of this story will be in Luis' POV but Jessica will be popping up too. Praying for reviews. It takes like 2 seconds._


	13. Figure Out What To Do

Luis' POV

It was about 7am when I woke up to the sound of Guy hopping into the shower. I groaned. "Can't you sleep-in like normal people, Guy?"

"Some of us have jobs, man!" he called "I'd better check in with Averman though; he's probably still asleep". Averman worked the same hours as Guy. He was the one who actually arranged for my roomie to work at the cinema in the first place, all those years ago.

I tried to fall back asleep, but it became apparent that it was just not going to happen. So, I got up and accompanied Guy to find Averman. On the way there, we heard a crash and a string of profanities from Charlie and Adam's room. Curious, we opened the door.

Charlie sat on his bed, looking down at the alarm clock which he'd just knocked onto the floor. "Geez, someone didn't wanna get out of bed" teased Guy. The Captain glared at him. Guy noticed this, and changed his expression. "Hey, Charlie, what's the matter?" he asked, looking worried.

"That bastard! How could he just waltz up and take her, and then think I'd be cool with it!" yelled Charlie. Both Guy and I were flabbergasted.

"Uh, what are you going on about?" Guy probed cautiously.

"Banks! That bastard was kissing Linda last night."

I looked at Guy. "Whoa" I said, thinking it over. Adam and Linda. It did look kind of good actually. They had stuff in common. Charlie wasn't so happy about it.

"What makes him so much different to me? It's his fault; he's made her do this. Of all the girls, why did he pick _her? _It's to spite me, you know," he continued, "I mean, he had Nadia, but he had to prove a point, didn't he? I leave her alone and look what happens."

The two of us listened to Charlie rave on for another half an hour. Apparently he was really pissed because Banksie hadn't told him. He felt inadequate, pathetic and betrayed. I sympathized with him but I could help but think that Adam hadn't meant for things to turn out like this. And I'm sure he'd never planned on hurting his best friend. Instead, they'd come to blows in the garden last night. A purple bruise was on the Captain's jaw as a result. Thank God for Audrey Davis. She'd took him to one of those 24/7 cafes and had discussed things. He came back after 1am, and therefore, was pretty angry when the alarm woke him up.

I was glad that Guy was fairly good at the whole comforting thing because I was hopeless. I sat on Adam's bed nodding and grunting. After a while, Charlie mellowed a little and headed to the ice to cool down. We continued on to see Averman who, we discovered, had gone home the night before. Guy said he better turn up on time.

"Uh, Luis, I'm surprised that you slept in your own bed, my man" teased Russ. I shook my head.

"Her parents were expecting her back. Anyway, you better get the lowdown on Charlie," I told them, "we found out the hard way".

*

Over the course of the weekend, the rest of the team found out about the Charlie/Linda/Adam situation. Most looked surprised, but we were all a little worried about how things between our Captain and Vice-Captain would end up. We just didn't know what to do, and in all honesty, it wasn't our problem to fix. Charlie spent most of his time at the ice rink, but he still ate with us. He was mostly silent, and only grunted. He spent most of his time lost in thought.

I got a phone call from Jessica on the Sunday, and so we met up to go to the movies. She turned out to be the type who actually liked watching the movie she paid to see, and therefore, I spent the entire 2 hours and 15 minutes with her resting against my side, my arms around her, kissing the top of her head and whispering suggestive comments in her ear. She never said anything in reply, didn't ever turn her head to glare at me. But I knew she heard it, because I felt her heart beating through our clothes, and a couple of times I could feel her shake as she giggled. Mmm...the movie could have gone on for a few more hours for all I cared – and maybe it would have given me enough time to figure out what to do with the uncomfortable bulge in my jeans.

*

Jessica's POV

After suffering one day without Luis, I decided to ring him up and take him to the movies. Some guy whose voice hadn't fully broken yet answered the phone, and after about 10 minutes, Luis was on the other end.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Luis!" I said brightly.

"Jessica!" I loved the way his tone warmed considerably when he said my name, "hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I wondered if you wanted to go to the movies. They're showing a movie on the Russian Revolution, and I've been studying it in Modern, so I thought it might be useful to go see it," I said, increasingly feeling like a nerd "I mean, if you're not interested –"

"When are you picking me up?" he asked. I felt special again. God, I loved him...

*

The movie was actually very good. It was too bad I was cuddling against one overly hot distraction. Luis was probably not very interested in history, but he did love making indicative observations, and finding innuendo in the most innocent of lines. I tried not to laugh too much, and continued to stare at the screen.

"_You want freedom! You want food! You want fair pay! Tell them what you want!"_screamed a protester in the film.

Luis breathed in my ear, "I know what I want – I'm sure you know too". I ignored him, but my focus was severely tested when he began nibbling my ear, kissing my neck. A hand rested on my thigh, gradually sliding its way higher under my mini. I bit my tongue and suppressed a moan. He wasn't going to know how much I liked this...however; it seemed that he did, because his fingers moved again, this time stroking my inner thigh. I burned. If we weren't in a cinema...

15 minutes before the end of the film, Luis straightened up, one arm still around me, and began taking deep breaths, exhaling slowly; I wasn't the only one affected by his groping. I didn't dare look at his lap.

*

Luis' POV

After escaping the movie theatre (fortunately bulge-free) we wandered over to the Diner where we split a milkshake and some fries. It was fun doing normal things with my... "Jessica, we are, well, going out, aren't we?" asked her.

"Ofcourse," she replied, smiling, "trust me; I would not have let you feel me up in the movies if you weren't".

"Good" I said. Now it was official.

"Hmm, you know what that means don't you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "What does it mean?"

"I've gotta bring you home for afternoon tea."

I swallowed. "Parents?"

She laughed at my discomfort, "Yep, but Ryan will be the one to worry about." she teased. "Come on, let's get going"

"Now?" I panicked.

"No time like the present" she responded, and then I was dragged to the car.

_Reviews guys, you know you want to..._


	14. Brought Him Home

Luis' POV

It didn't take long for Jessica to drive us out to her suburb. It wasn't as fancy as some of the neighbourhoods in which the preppies lived, but it was quiet, and green. Very green. There were plenty of tall, established trees, and the gardens were neatly trimmed. Shiny cars were parked in swept driveways in front of large pastel houses, and athletic looking women jogged past in grey sports gear. It was a _nice _neighbourhood.

In contrast, I remembered the small house we rented back in Miami. It was brick, and drab, and the other buildings next to it were only a few inches away. It smelt funny over in that area, and the only people jogging down the footpath were the ones who were running away – from home, or from the cops.

Jessica parked the sedan on the empty driveway in front of a large cream house. "Well, this is home" she said.

I lifted my eyebrows. "I thought your parents were green grocers". She laughed at my surprise.

"Well, we still do quite well. But this was left to Mom by Great, Great Auntie Aggie when she went to the nursing home years ago. She died not long ago, actually. She was well past one hundred and was rolling in money but I've no idea how she got it"

We stepped up onto the porch, and she opened the door for me, calling "Mom, I brought him home!"

I entered the foyer, and followed Jessica through a door to our right. Once in the Living room, I looked to the right and saw a tall man with thinning brown hair reclined in an armchair, his right leg elevated, and in a cast. A smallish woman with chestnut curls was bent over, smoothing a tablecloth on the coffee table.

The woman straightened, and quickly looked me over. "So this is Luis. Well, he's very cute, isn't he?" she said amusedly, a coy smile on her lips. What? Did parents normally say that? This woman, in her light green skirt and cream cardigan had called me – cute? Jessica and her father sniggered.

"Come Gilly, don't scare him off" teased Mr Miller.

Mrs Miller smiled warmly at me. "Hello, I'm Gilly," she said, clasping my hands with her own, "and this is Albert. I presume you heard about his leg?" she inquired.

I nodded. "Uh, yes, I did. You tripped on a crate?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, damn thing was in the way. Anyway, please, sit down" Mr Miller (or Albert) told me. Jessica and I sat down on the lounge. My back was ramrod straight.

"So, Luis, I hear that you're on the Varsity hockey team. What do you play?" he asked. Ok, hockey, I could talk about that.

"I'm a forward."

"I was a forward too, back in the day" he reminisced.

Jessica jerked her head to face him. "You played hockey?"

Her parents laughed. "I was in the JV team until the end of sophomore year. I gave it up to concentrate on school – I started slipping."

I nodded, "Eden Hall says that we have to have a C average, but Coach prefers a B average."

"Ah yes, that was the same with us too. So, what's your specialty? Or are you a good all-rounder?"

Jessica spoke up. "He's really fast. He's been clocked at 1.9 seconds from blue line to blue line."

Mr Miller whistled, "Geez, that's quite a speed. Now, I remember good old Speedy Douglas, I can tell you that even he wasn't as fast as that but he did -"

He went on to tell me of his glory days whilst Jessica and her mother exited the room together. As I listened to Albert, I felt the tension slipping away. He was pretty much a normal, middle aged guy. He was far from the stern, proud image that I'd conjured up in my head. Instead, he sat in a pair of shorts (due to his cast), and a pale yellow polo shirt. He didn't lecture me about what I could, and could not do with his daughter – he just continued to recount fond high school memories. I could live with that.

*

Jessica's POV

"Well now, Jess, he's rather nice isn't he?" my mother commented as she opened the pantry door.

"Ofcourse. I wouldn't have brought him home if he wasn't" I rolled my eyes. My Mom slapped me playfully on my behind as she came up to where I was at the counter, slicing teacake.

"None of that cheek. Besides, I approve him – even if it is only based on looks" she smirked. Argh! My mother may have looked the part of dutiful housewife and green grocer, but she was a constant tease. She was a lot like me, but more outgoing.

We arranged our trays, mine of food, and hers of our tea things, and we progressed down the hall, back into the living room. Dad finished telling Luis his hockey story whilst Mom clamoured around with cups and spoons. I studied my new boyfriend's demeanour as he sat talking with my father. He appeared interested, and had relaxed considerably during my time away in the kitchen. Dad approved, I could tell. If he did not, he wouldn't have been talking so freely with some random teenage guy. He'd sit there grunting, talking about nothing in particular. But Luis wasn't to know that. So when he was asked what his parents did for a living, I saw him tense up once more.

"Uh, well, my Dad works for the railways, maintaining the equipment, and my Mom is a cleaner. She works in a cafe twice a week, and various houses during the other three days" he responded in an almost defiant voice.

My parents nodded and went on to ask him more questions. How was he chosen for TEAM USA? Did he originally want to accept the Eden Hall scholarship? Has he settled in? When did he move from Cuba? Did he have siblings?

Luis answered as politely as he could, giving enough detail to satisfy their curiosity. I saw his left hand clench at one point, and I pitied him. I wished that I could tell him not to worry, that my parents were not overly picky, and had both decided that they'd liked him not long after he walked into the room.

It was approximately an hour after the visit began, when Ryan appeared in the doorway, taking in Luis and the rest of my family with an amused smile. "I thought I heard talking." He turned to Luis, who stood up. "Ryan, Jessie's brother" he said shaking my boyfriend's hand.

"Luis Mendoza" he responded. They both sat back down. Ryan turned in our parent's direction.

"Well, has he passed the interrogation?" he asked, trying not to laugh. My parents both chortled, whilst Luis' eyes darted back and forth.

"Yeah, he's fine" my father replied. Luis' posture relaxed a little - the worst was over.

*

Luis' POV

After shaking hands with Albert and kissing Gilly goodbye, Ryan, Jessica and I made our way out the door to the car. Ryan had been on the football team at Blake, and was one of those guys who were popular by nature. I understood why Jessica was so close to him. I barely knew Ryan, and yet I felt comfortable talking with him.

"So, shall I drive you back? Or would you like to risk Jessie's driving?"

Jessica swatted him on the arm before grabbing the keys out of his palm. "I'm actually getting way better; thanks to all the practice I've been having lately".

"Soon I should start charging hiring fees," he joked, "or I could just give the damn thing to you and buy a new one. I don't even want to think about what might've happened on that backseat."

"Ryan! We haven't done anything!" she protested. He coughed, and unless I was not mistaken, I could have sworn he muttered 'yet', under his breath.

*

It was around 5pm when I wandered back into my room, discovering the whole team (minus Charlie and Adam) sprawled across beds, sitting on desks, lounging on the floor. They stopped talking upon my entrance.

"Well, look who's pleased with himself," commented Russ "where've you been all day?"

"I was at the movies with Jessica, and then I went to her house to meet her family and had afternoon tea" I responded.

"Afternoon tea? With like, cake and tea?" asked Averman. I nodded, whilst some of the others chuckled. Connie beamed.

"It's good to see you behaving for once."

"He'd have to – she's a yuppie. They've got standards, you know" commented Portman. The Bash Brother hadn't paid me out nearly as much as I thought he would. I think it was mainly due to the fact that my new girlfriend had inflated his ego without meaning to.

"So what are you guys all doing in here?" I inquired. After all, it was getting a little close in there.

"Discussing what to do with Charlie and Adam. Got any suggestions?" Julie asked.

I shook my head. "No idea. Charlie's just gotta get over it. Maybe Audrey can have a talk with him?"

Not long afterwards, the team vacated the area, and I was left with Guy. "So, how was meeting the parents?" he wanted to know.

"Nerve-wrecking but good. They like me, and so does her older bro, so I don't have to worry about things on that front." I answered.

"Yeah, Connie's parents are great like that too," Guy nodded, folding up some of his clothes. "I only wish I could say the same about little Joey...feral child..."

_Another chapter up - I've been on a roll lately, haven't I? However, tomorrow afternoon I'm going home for the holidays, and although there is some dodgy dial-up internet down there, don't expect too many updates. 1 or 2 maybe. I will keep writing, so upon my return, I'll have an updating spree._


	15. Particularly Sombre

Luis' POV

Dinner that night was particularly sombre. Linda had ventured out of her room for the first time since Friday night, and sat quietly between Sophie and Connie. Charlie sat at the other end of the table, eating his meal slowly, whilst studying Linda, who didn't notice what he was doing as her head was downcast. His expression was calculating, as though he was trying to piece something together.

The conversation was led mainly by the Bash Brothers, and occasionally Kenny or Goldberg joined in the conversation. The rest of us just looked on with feigned interest, all really wanting to escape the awkwardness. Connie and Linda went off to do their Legal Studies homework, and Charlie left for his room, and suddenly the atmosphere felt lighter. This could not continue.

*

That morning when I went down to breakfast, I noticed that our star player was back, and sitting at the usual table. Julie, Kenny and Averman were with him, the latter of whom was repeating some of his oldest jokes. I sat down next to Banks. "How you holding up?" I asked him quietly.

"Alright. Charlie didn't murder me in my sleep last night, so I suppose that's a good start" he answered, turning back to his food.

Charlie walked in, and took a seat away from Adam. I looked to see how Banks would react, but he barely noticed his former best friend's presence. He was too busy watching Linda, who'd just walked in with Sophie. His expression softened.

"Anyway, Blake has just split the team into separate boys and girls teams, so now there's hardly any mixed left. And I mean, it's good because it gets more girls on the ice, but I really don't want to leave the Ducks" Connie was saying.

"So Banksie, what do you think?" asked Guy. I nudged Adam in the ribs.

"Uh, sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Whether Eden Hall should have a girl's hockey team. They've got girl's teams for a lot of the other sports."

"Oh, well yeah, but I think it'll come down to whether or not there's enough girls willing to join the team. I don't think it'll happen anytime soon though" he replied.

"Good. I'm all for girls being able to play but it would so suck if Connie and I had to leave you after being part of the Ducks for so long." Julie said.

I talked to Fulton about what he did Friday night after I'd gone, and it turned out that whilst Portman was out with Elle, he and Yvonne had used the empty bedroom quite well. Mmm...it had been, what, a month? Yeah, about that since I'd last had sex. Only the summer holidays had brought such long periods of inactivity in that area, and even then, my various companions and I had gone further than Jessica and I. However, Jess didn't go to my school, which made things harder. If she did...well, I'm sure I wouldn't have been thinking about my lack of sex life over my bowl of cereal.

*

"Red is Goldberg, Banks, Luis, Charlie, Russ, Portman and they're playing against Blue which is Julie, Connie, Guy, Dwayne, Kenny, Fulton. Once Averman finishes getting dressed he can be your sub" Coach Orion told us, indicating the resident joker who had missed the beginning of our practice due to an optometrist appointment.

I skated up and took my spot next to Adam. Banks hit the puck away from Guy by passing it to me. I flew across the ice, but failed to calculate my shot. Julie blocked it easily enough, and so Fulton took control but was quickly slammed by his other half. Portman hit it to Russ, who passed it onto Charlie. He took off and almost went near enough to take a shot, but he found himself blocked by Dwayne and Fulton.

Adam was in the clear, he was the only person that it was logical to hit the puck to, and after a brief moment, Charlie hit it to him. Banks dodged Guy and Connie, and hit the puck into the net.

"Good goal Cake-Eater" yelled Russ. The rest of the Red team members congratulated Banks too; even Charlie nodded. I suppose hockey was the agenda, for that moment at least.

When the game ended, 2 - 1 in favour of our team, we all started for the showers. All but for Banksie, who'd been kept back by Coach – he'd noticed Charlie's hesitation, and was determined to find out what had gone wrong with the team dynamics, that's what it'd be all about.

Not long after Banksie had arrived, I left the locker room, hockey bag slung over my shoulder, my hair still soaking. I did _not_ want to be present if another fight took place between the former best friends. I came across Linda, not far from the door. "Hey," I said, "How're you these days?"

She sighed. "Hopeful. I'm going to talk to Charlie, right now, and get some sense out of him. Things are not as they're supposed to be."

"You got that right. Good luck" I told her. She gave a wistful smile, and I continued out the door. Upon entering the dorms, I was told by one of the Seniors that I had a visitor, waiting in my room. A girl.

My heart thudded as I went upstairs. Jessica in my room? Connie and Guy were already headed for the pool, which meant that we could have the room to ourselves, undisturbed. _Thankyou, God_.

I opened my door handle. A girl lay reclined on my bed, eyes closed, hair sprawled across the pillow. I knew this girl, and it was most definitely _not _my girlfriend. She opened her eyes, and stared into my own, a dangerous fire lurking from within. A girl I'd liked, lusted for, loved and left. Sally Thompson.

_Just a short update, next chapter up soon. Please Review :)_


	16. Back To Normality

Luis' POV

"Hello, Luis" she said, her voice a poor imitation of calmness.

"Sally, what are you doing?" I asked her, unsure if I really did want the answer.

"I could ask you the same. I have barely heard anything of you at all. What have you been up to these days?"

"I've been busy" I replied, sitting on Guy's bed. Where was this conversation going?

"I saw _her _at the dance, you know. How long have you been with her? The same time as me? Just like Tiffany Ruthven, hey? Three at one time? Oh wait, Mindy. Four. Very impressive." She glared.

"I met with Jessica _after_ I broke up with you. And you knew how it was with Mindy and Tiffany" I told her.

She shook her head. "I never cared about what you did with that skanky cheerleader, but I thought you'd given up Tiffany for me" she told me through clenched teeth.

"I never kept it a secret. It wasn't as if we were an item. But if you haven't realised, I broke up with her too."

Sally's eyes pierced me. "Didn't you _ever _care for me? Didn't you say that if I didn't have a boyfriend, you'd have gone out with me? Well, here I am, single. My boyfriend has turned fucking gay now! Here's your chance to ask me out, so that you can have me, without breaking those stupid rules which are suddenly so important to you!" she yelled.

I took a breath. "Sally, I'm sorry, but I never loved you. I never meant us to be anymore than what we were. Jessica is my girlfriend, and I don't want anyone else besides her."

Sally jumped up, slapped me across the face, and ran out the door sobbing. Portman stuck his head in, and saw me massaging my cheek, "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

*

The same afternoon that I scored a red mark across my face, was the one in which the fight between Adam and Charlie ended. Linda's talk had worked, and the two, missing each other's companionship, had made up.

That week, there were a few tense moments when I was sure that they'd have a go at each other, but they seemed to realise how much trouble it would cause, and they'd re-think their decisions. However, as time went on, things became easier. And I was pretty sure that Audrey Davis, now Charlie's girlfriend, was a great help. She was a pretty cool babe, in that kind of sophisticated, creative way.

Things went back to normality that Friday afternoon, when we were facing the Thurston Troopers. The Troopers were one of the most talented of our opponents, and had a tendency to pick large, enforcer like players. The Ducks had been playing well, but were still a little behind.

Near the end of the game, I gained possession of the puck and took off, flying across the ice. However, in the momentum of it all, I temporarily forgot how to use my brakes. "Luis, slow down!" yelled Coach Orion. _If only I could..._

I soared into the net, knocking down the Trooper's Goalie at the same time....I was just glad that the puck had made it in too. 9 – 8. We were just one behind. The goalie glared at me as we got up, but I'd been in this situation so often that I didn't care too much. Ok, ok, although I was used to it, I was really annoyed at myself for forgetting one of the most elementary of skills. But I'd just have to practice harder...

Charlie approached the net, but confused the opposing players when they discovered that he didn't even have the puck. Russ came out from behind him and successfully performed his knuckle-puck. 9 - 9.

The puck fell into the Thurston's hands but thankfully Portman slammed the opposition and hit it over to me. Perhaps not the best of decisions, as I became surrounded by the Trooper's enforcers. Before they could crush me, I sent the puck over to Banksie, but he was covered quickly by Thurston's forwards. He passed it over to Charlie, the only player whom was actually in the open. Charlie soared across the ice, ever mindful of the fact that less than a minute was left on the clock.

He made it close to the net, but was eventually blocked. It was way too far way to try and shoot. With a sudden movement, Charlie managed to hit the puck in between the legs of an unsuspecting Trooper, and it was quickly lodged it into the net by Banks, with only 7 seconds to spare. The crowd stood up cheering us as we finished the last couple seconds of the game before the Ducks on the bench climbed over and made their way over to celebrate with those of us who were already out on the ice.

"Woo hoo!" shouted the Bashes, as they bumped chests with each other. I listened to an excited Julie as she jabbered on about the game, but what I was really interested in was that our Captain had just slapped Banksie across the back, smiling. They were talking happily, past grievances forgotten.

Audrey Davis, along with Yvonne, Sophie and Linda hobbled onto the ice to congratulate them. Linda wrapped her arms Banks and began to kiss Banks, and for a while there, our Star Player didn't pay attention to his shocked Best Friend. When he did, he was greeted with a cheeky smile. Charlie then proceeded to kiss his own girlfriend. Sophie and Linda began to laugh, as did Julie and I from a distance. Yvonne and Fulton, who were kissing nearby, were oblivious to it all. Linda started kissing Adam again. This went on until Coach Orion yelled "Come on guys, don't go rubbing it in for those who aren't quite as fortunate as you are!"

The giggling girls turned and walked away, whilst we skated over to the locker room to shower. Banksie and Captain Duck were joking around with each other like just before anything had ever happened between them, and as Coach left us, I'm sure that he muttered "Thank God" underneath his breath. The team had been saved.


	17. Kiss It Better

_Some jumping around in this chapter, so please bear with me._

Luis' POV

"So anyway, now that they've stopped fighting, the team's getting stronger." I concluded, curling the phone cord around my finger. I'd just finished telling Jessica about how my Captain and Vice-Captain had resolved their differences. She listened along, occasionally questioning who was who. I wished that she had been there to see the match herself. Which reminded me... "Uh, I was thinking that on Friday night you could come and see our next game"

"Oh. Sorry," she said, "but I have something else on that weekend."

My heart sank. "Oh, that's cool. Really."

"Luis, I really am sorry. I've got this school dinner to go to-"

I cut her off. "Jess, it's fine. We have special dinners at Eden Hall too. Anyway, the guy behind me really wants the phone," I glared at the Senior waiting behind me, "so I have to go. Love you"

"Love you too"

We both hung up, and I trudged back to my room, readying myself for my Italian homework. I scanned through the textbooks and groaned – why had I left it so late?

*

Jessica's POV

I adjusted the dark green straps of my cocktail dress, still trying to figure out what to do with my hair, which had conveniently started to go puffy. I went with the French twist – the same way I'd worn my hair for the Eden Hall Fall Dance.

Ryan knocked on my door. "You ready to go? I told Shane that I'd be there when he arrived" he whined.

The 'Dinner' as I had called it, was more or less an alumni get-together between Blake and Cady Stanton, who were brother/sister schools. Cady Stanton girls were Blake's cheerleaders, and Blake boys were always our dates at dances. Ryan, recently single, had decided to bring me along, which meant that I'd be amongst the youngest there. It was optional for Seniors to attend, and the rest of us could only hope for an invitation from those who had graduated. Not that I'd ever hoped for one. I'd probably spend the entire night wandering about without a purpose. How fun! Not.

Luis did not have any idea that Blake were invited to 'Dinner'. I knew that I should have been honest with him, but I just didn't want him to worry unnecessarily. I'd heard of many relationships which had ended due to jealousy – I didn't want mine to end the same way.

Ryan parked the car and I followed him up the front steps of Blake Academy. We finally found ourselves in the auditorium. Shane soon found Ryan and disappeared – I knew I wouldn't see him again that night. I meandered around, searching about for faces I knew. I paused to talk to a couple of acquaintances from school but was, on the whole, very bored and lonely. I sat near the refreshment stand, absent-mindedly sipping cider. What? Only half an hour gone by? Could this night go any slower?

Luis' POV

"Alright, we have a mental edge over them now," Coach Orion said "we're six goals ahead, and that will weigh heavily on their minds. They're going to use more force now, but as time goes on, they'll get more desperate, which will mean that they will become less focused on precision. Therefore, their attempts will be less effective. Use this to your advantage."

Roosevelt High was suffering, and with just fifteen minutes left on the clock, things seemed to be going our way. We just had to keep on going strong.

Connie was slammed into a wall by an enforcer, and got up cradling her arm. Both Guy and Fulton began arguing with the 'Rangers' but were saved from the box as Charlie intervened and dragged them away.

Play continued, and Averman scored, making 11 – 4. Goldberg narrowly let in a goal soon afterwards, and Julie replaced him. She stopped two pucks, in quick succession, and only let in a third when she realised that Scooter was on the sidelines cheering her on. A shake of her head set her back into motion. I passed the puck to Banks, who quickly scored. 13 – 6, and the game was almost over.

Jessica's POV

Exiting the girl's bathroom, I strolled down the corridors, and up a flight of stairs. I continued climbing various flights of stairs until I found myself on top of the roof. I walked forwards and leant over the side, taking a deep breath. It was so good to free of everyone. Or so I thought.

"Hey" a masculine voice said from behind me. A boy immerged from the shadow. "A Cady Stanton girl?" he asked. I nodded. "Craig Jefferson" he said "I'm a senior here, and my parents dragged me along."

I smiled. "Jessica Miller. I'm a junior, and my big brother dragged _me_ along."

He flashed his brilliant white teeth at me as he laughed, and then ran a hand through his blonde hair. He was quite cute actually.

"I take it you wanted to escape too – don't worry, I've brought provisions." He held up a few bottles. We sat down and began drinking, whilst talking about school, home, family, relationships...all the normal stuff.

Luis' POV

The score was 20 – 9. The Rangers were being decimated and just moments from full time I gained possession of the puck, hoping to score my third goal of the day. I was soaring towards the net when two desperate enforcers made their way towards me, crashing into me. My head connected with the wall and everything went black...

Jessica's POV

"So, this Luis of yours is from Cuba?" Craig asked. I nodded. He continued, "My grandparents on my Mom's side are from Cuba". Well, that would explain the tanned skin.

He told me about his visit to Cuba during the Summer Vacation, and we merrily continued to chat, gradually depleting his 'provisions'.

Luis' POV

Luckily for me, the crash was not as bad as once thought, and I regained consciousness as soon as I hit the ice. Charlie and Banks helped me off, onto the bench whilst the crowd began booing Roosevelt High. Coach rushed over "Luis, how are you feeling?" I examined my cracked helmet, and then the bruise on my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright coach." I told him. I was checked over by a school nurse all the same, but was given the all clear. By that stage, the game had finished and the Mighty Ducks were celebrating victory.

After I'd changed, I stared into the mirror, massaging the huge purple bruise which had began to become apparent on the right side of my forehead. "Come on Luis! We're going to Mickey's" yelled Guy. I turned and followed.

Jessica's POV

"Mmm, you know, you are one sexy thing. You've got that whole girl-next-door look about you. It's pretty appealing you know" Craig told me, running his hand through my hair. I laughed.

"And you've got that whole popular-jock look about _you._ It's pretty cute."" I told him in reply. We'd had a few, and had gotten tipsy. Maybe more than that...

His lips travelled through my hair, and reached my ear "_only _cute?" he asked. I sat up properly.

"Craig, I'm with Luis, remember? Which reminds me, Ryan left me the car cause he's going out with Shane, so I can drive over to the Diner and see Luis. They hang out there after all their games."

Craig sighed and lay down. "Well, I'll be here all night". I got up and left him there, smiling to myself. I decided that I might visit Craig again. He was pretty nice for someone on the football team.

Luis' POV

I was talking to Fulton at the counter when I suddenly heard a girl scream "Luis!" I then spotted Tiffany Ruthven. She ran over and hugged me. "I was so upset to see you get hurt. I hope you're alright" she fretted. She cupped my face in her hands. "Oh dear, look at that bruise!" she laughed, "I'll kiss it better for you". She then proceeded to plant a large kiss on my forehead.

I laughed, "Tiffany! I'm not five". She giggled and then pranced away to join her friends.

Jessica's POV

I was almost at the Diner when I realised that I shouldn't have even been behind the wheel as I'd drunk so much alcohol. However, the road, all its other components, looked _much_ the same as it did usually, and I really wanted to get to Luis.

I'd just pulled up at the kerb, engine still running when I saw Julie and Scooter walk outside and kiss each other. My eyes trailed inside, and caught sight of the red-headed kid, and Connie with her boyfriend. I then caught sight of Luis, talking to one of the Bash Brothers. Fulton, I'm sure it was.

He turned around and a blonde girl ran over and embraced him, both laughing. She cradled his face with her hands and kissed his forehead. The both laughed again.

I accelerated away, tears blurring my view. How stupid of me. He was a flirt. I'd always known it, and had ignored it at every turn. I knew he was a heart breaker. I knew of his past. Now I was being punished for my denial. Stupid, stupid girl. Luis had been after sex, and I'd have given it to him had we been granted the appropriate time. But of all the things that he had been after, it was never commitment.

I parked the car back at Blake, and stumbled up stairs until I had found my way to the roof. Craig sat up, and frowned at my tears. "God, I was so stupid about Luis" I blubbered. I curled up in his arms, and cried my heart out, while the footballer stroked his fingers through my hair.

_Oh dear, the trouble which misinterpretation can cause..._


	18. Stayed The Night

_Galindapopular: True, I remember reading over it and kind of wondering about it seeing as Cuba was (is) a communist country. However, as Australians learn nothing of American History (let alone Cuban – except maybe Cuban Missile Crisis) I wasn't really sure. In my own mind, I just pretend that Craig's rich parents bribed the officials or something. Lol, I really don't know. I remember writing that Chapter at about 1 in the morning about...3 nights ago? Anyway, love the fact that you picked it up. _

Luis' POV

After our celebrations at the Diner, we all went our separate ways. Portman and I went down to the park with a few bottles. I reclined myself on a park bench, whilst he leaned against a tree. "So dude," he said "how are things going with that Yuppie chick?"

"Great. She actually cares about what I'm saying. We're interested in the same music, lot of the same ideals...you know, common interests." I took a swig out of my bottle. "The only common interest I appeared to have with any of the others was sex. Not that I was interested in anything else at the time though"

Portman smirked. "So you haven't gotten any yet?" he asked.

I groaned. "No, not yet. But I've barely mentioned it to her. We haven't exactly been alone together all that much."

"Do you think she'll keep you waiting for too long?" he wanted to know.

"She's still a virgin, man, you know how emotional chicks get when it comes to giving it up. I can wait – I've been celibate for ages now." Portman laughed at this. "Besides, I don't think I'll be waiting for too long, you know. I think she's ready."

The Bash Brother gave me a cheeky look, "So you looking forward to deflowering your yuppie?"

"Argh! Trust you to ask me _that_. But yeah, I am."

Jessica's POV

I'd cried all of my self-loathing, angry tears, and was feeling somewhat calmer than before. Lights blurred, my head swam. I felt Craig's warm lips at my hairline, and breathed in his musky scent. The footballer leant forward and kissed my mouth, his body positioning himself on top of mine. I let his hand wander underneath my dress, where he continued to pull at my underwear. Craig's deep blue eyes found mine. Never looking away he whispered, "You are so beautiful Jessie."

He was a nice boy – why not?

*

Luis' POV

As usual, Guy's bed had been long vacated by the time I'd woken up the next morning. I went down to the pool for some laps to wake myself up. Sally was there. I ignored her, and dived into the cool water.

I wondered how Jessica's dinner had gone, and whether or not she'd be up for some skating lessons that afternoon. She'd said before that she'd tried skating when she was seven, and after falling down one too many times, she'd never tried it again. Well, I'd just have to sort that out. I supposed I could call her after lunch, once I knew she was up, and not working at the shop.

Jessica's POV

The early morning sun woke me up. I was still lying on cool concrete, and was curled up against Craig. I sat up, head throbbing, and noticed scattered bottles around the roof. Oh shit.

Nausea hit me, and I began to wretch. I was on top of Blake Academy's roof with a terrible hangover, and I'd just lost my virginity to a guy I barely knew. What a slut.

"Morning" Craig grumbled.

"Last night we -"

"Shouldn't have made out. Yeah. You didn't deserve that" he cut in. _What?_

"But didn't we – uh, have sex?" I asked.

The footballer half smiled. "You wouldn't let me. Don't you remember?"

Relief washed over me. "Not really"

He shook his head. "I'm glad you did though. I didn't have a condom, and anyway, I don't go for girls on the rebound, as much as I like you. I just know that it won't end right."

I nodded, "I really should go. See you round sometime."

*

I was lucky that it was 6:00 am on a Saturday morning. No one was up, and therefore I didn't encounter anyone on my way back to the car. Well, except for one tall girl with black hair, who was wandering back to her own car. Must have been a graduate from a few years back, because I didn't recognise her.

I drove on to the park, where I left my car and headed for the public toilets. I spent the next while being sick over the toilet bowl. Just lovely. I really hated myself at that moment. I stumbled back to the car where I took some painkillers and lay down on the backseat. How had I gotten myself into such a state?

I thought back. Boredom, and then...Luis. I began to cry again.

*

After wallowing in self pity (and self hate) I stopped staring at the ceiling of the car, and sat up. I began to take off my makeup, and brushed my hair.

Arriving back at home at 10:00 am, I opened the door and was immediately affronted with the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen, yawning. Dad was in his dressing gown, reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Bunked at Courtney's last night hey?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't call, but it was pretty late." He nodded, unassuming, just as I'd known they would. I'd slept over at Courtney's plenty of times without telling them about it until I'd come back. It was routine. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Big night" I mumbled, exiting the kitchen.

Luis' POV

I rang Jessica at 2:00 pm. Ryan answered the phone. "Hey Luis, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great. Won the game last night, although I got knocked out there for a few seconds. How was last night?"

"Yeah it was pretty cool. Caught up with some of the guys, went out partying, slept at a mate's hotel...got home about an hour ago. Jessie stayed over at Courtney's last night and came back sometime this morning. She was sleeping last time I looked in, but I can go get her for you if you want" he offered.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll call back later." I put down the phone and headed towards my room. Still sleeping at 2:00 pm? Must've been some night.

*

I was almost at my room when Sally Thompson caught up with me. "You ignored me this morning" she stated.

"And?"

"And it was very rude, considering that I had information for you. Still do, in fact, if you want to hear it.

I let out a frustrated breath. "Okay Sally, what is it?"

"Well, I was at Blake last night – "

I interrupted her, "I don't care about your sex life Sally, so if that's all -"

She cut in. "Well, at the time there was a Blake reunion going on. Cady Stanton was there too – they are sibling schools, you know - and who should I see wandering down the corridor but dear little Jessica" she smiled.

I frowned. Jess had never mentioned anything to do with Blake. Or a reunion. Why wouldn't she tell me about it?

Encouraged by my confusion, Sally went on. "Even better was that this morning at about..." she paused to consider the time "6:15, perhaps...anyway, I was going back to my car when I spotted Jessica walking to her own car – the blue one – still in her cocktail dress. She looked a bit ruffled up."

She stopped talking to properly view my changing moods. Jessica had stayed the night at Blake. Ryan said that she had gotten home only this morning...was apparently exhausted. But she couldn't have – it was just not like her. I'd have to call her again. I strode off and left a smug looking Sally alone in the hall.

Jessica's POV

Ryan popped his head in through the door. "Hey, Jessie!" he called "Luis just rang. He said not to bother you, but I reckon that you should go ring him up anyway. It's pretty late in the day, you know. I'm sure he wants to know how your night went." My brother then left me alone.

I rolled over in my bed, considering my next move. Should I call him? Or should I just let him ring me again? I supposed it was better to get it over and done with, confront him straight up. I climbed out of bed and grabbed the cordless phone from the wall. Taking it back to my room, I began to dial Eden Hall's number. However, the phone started ringing before I could finish. "Hello?" I asked.

Luis' anxious voice said "Hi Jessica." I wondered what he was going to say – he didn't appear to be comfortable at all. Maybe he'd tell me what he'd been doing with that blonde.

"Hi. How was the game?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, it was good – we got the better of them. I got slammed into the wall though and I've got one hell of a bruise on my forehead but it's nothing. So, um, how was Dinner?" he inquired.

"Oh. Yeah, it was nice."

Luis sighed. "Jess, I ran into an old –" he paused "kind of girlfriend" Aha! He was going to confess "this morning" _What?_ "and she said that the Dinner was actually a Blake and Cady Stanton reunion. Is that right?"

I nodded, and then realised that he couldn't see me. "Yes"

"Her new...boyfriend, I think, goes to Blake and she spent the night. And this morning she saw you in your party dress getting into your car"

Oh my God. The tall, black haired girl! "Mmm"

Luis breathed out shakily "Who did you sleep with?"

I could not believe it. _He _was the one cheating on me with blondie, and _I _was the bad guy? "Is this what this phone call is about? Who I slept with last night? Well, unlike you, I _don't _get involved with more than one person at a time, so it might surprise you to know that I didn't sleep with anyone!" I yelled.

"But you stayed the night" he said sounding bewildered.

"Yeah, after I found out that you were involved with that blonde girl, at which point I'd decided that our relationship was over"

"What blonde girl?" Luis asked, more confused than before. _Which one do you think? _

"The one I saw kiss you at the Diner! I was about to get out of my car and join in the celebrations until I saw that, and then I decided that I wasn't welcome"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and then – "Wait! Tiffany? Is that who you mean?" he asked.

"How would _I_ know her name?" I questioned him, feeling annoyed.

"Tiffany and I are just friends. So really, it's you who has stuffed this up," he said darkly "I don't know whether or not you slept with him, and if you were drunk at the time, but you obviously didn't have enough faith in me. I trusted you so much but obviously, it was a one-way road. Why didn't you tell me the truth about the reunion?" he demanded.

"Why? Because you would get angry like this, and think that I'd decided to go behind your back with one of the guys there. But as it happened, I spent the first bit of the night wandering around bored as can be, and it was only when I met Craig on the roof that I had some fun, and as drunk as I may have gotten, I still said no to sex, even after I'd seen you with Tiffany" I ranted.

"I really don't get this. You lied to me about where you were going, you get drunk with some guy who you may or may not know, you _thought _that I was cheating on you, and you spent the night making out – or going further than that – with this guy – Craig, was it? What I fail to see is what _I _did wrong? Had a friend run up to me and kiss my bruise better?"

"Oh yeah, _thought, _well, in case you didn't know, you've told me that you were having sex with this Tiffany girl before, and at the same time as two other girls, and I am not naive enough to think that you aren't capable of doing it again!" And with that I slammed down the phone and began to sob some more.


	19. Talked To Craig

Luis' POV

Jessica clunked the phone back onto the receiver, and I stood looking at the phone feeling shell shocked. She had distrusted me enough to think that I'd cheat on her? How screwed up could you get? My conscience kicked in, and reminded me of my less than favourable past. But I had changed! But Jessica, not knowing my other self must have thought that I'd converted back to my old ways...argh! But it was her who screwed up, not me!

"Uh, dude," said a guy from behind me "I need to use the phone." I walked away and plonked myself down on my bed.

Jessica had been busy with Craig whilst Portman and I had been talking about how very well behaved I was being. Craig – I wanted to strangle him. An idea popped into my head. Find Craig and discover what exactly had happened. And then kill him.

I caught the bus to Blake, and jogged up the front steps. A sign saying "Administration" pointed to my left, and I followed it. A middle aged lady wearing a pearl brooch greeted me.

"Uh, hi" I said "I'm after a guy called Craig. I don't know his last name, but I uh, came across him not long ago."

The lady nodded "What grade are you in?" she asked, clicking upon an application on her computer.

"I'm a junior" I told her.

After a minute she said "There's no juniors here called Craig, but there's Craig Jefferson, who's a senior. Do you think that's who you're after?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think he's the one. Could I talk to him?"

The lady, whose name was Mrs. G. Clark, led me to a pale blue waiting room. I sat down on a cold, uncomfortable plastic seat and stared around at different certificates, which hang in frames upon the wall.

A blonde guy walked in wearing jeans and a basketball shirt. "Hey, I heard that you were waiting for me." He said, looking me up and down.

"You Craig Jefferson?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down. "Yeah, and uh, who are you?"

"Luis Mendoza"

His head jerked slightly. "Jessica's ex, then?"

I glared at him. "Apparently"

He shook his head. "Dude, you're bound to get caught sooner or later if you start cheating on someone."

"That's the problem – I wasn't. See this bruise?" I indicated to my forehead "I got this playing hockey last night. And this is what Tiffany kissed to – using her own words – 'make it better'. She was mucking around."

"Oh"

"Did you meet Jess before last night?" I asked. I was anxious to find out. If she hadn't, then what she said would have been true – that she just didn't want me to get jealous. Bad reasoning, but well meant.

"Nah, I bumped into her on the ceiling" he said. I raised my eyebrows. He explained how they met. "Anyway, after we'd had a bit, I started to hit on her but she resisted and went off to see you, and not long later she came back crying." He explained.

Ok, that part seemed true enough to Jessica's story. The bit I worried about the most was yet to come. "Did you have sex?" I asked. It would have been a huge betrayal if she had. Whoa, wait a minute. Hadn't it always been me who'd slept around and not cared a bit? Geez, now I was getting punished for it.

"Well, we were both very drunk, and Jess doesn't actually remember what went on" Craig started. That fucking moron! He took advantage of her while she was drunk! He saw me tense and quickly continued. "But she still said that she wouldn't do it. So we made out. As drunk as we both were, we didn't have sex, okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. Thank God.

*

Jessica's POV

After I'd stopped crying, I wallowed in the shower. My family had gone out to a restaurant, but had allowed me to stay behind after I told them I'd gotten a headache. The phone rang and I ran to get it.

"Hello?" asked an unfamiliar female voice "Is this Jessica Miller?"

"Yes, it is. To whom am I speaking?" I inquired.

"My name is Tiffany Ruthven." My breath caught.

"Oh"

"This afternoon I saw Luis run out of Eden Hall and catch a bus to Blake. I thought it was very weird, but hey, the Ducks are a bit like that..." she trailed off "Anyway, Sally Thompson ran into me and I asked her about it. She then told me that you'd been to Blake last night and didn't come back until the morning. So I think Luis has gone to confront whoever you were getting it on with with. Thought you might like to know."

"Wait – I didn't have sex with anyone. And why are you telling me this? I saw you kiss him last night. Why would you want to help me out?"

"Whoa, you think me and Luis are together? Honey, he's a babe, but he's only into you. I kissed his bruise better, and then left him alone. We're just friends." She told me. I stood there stunned. This girl, however vague and stoned she sounded, was telling me the truth. Oh shit. Poor Luis.

"Oh. Well...thankyou, Tiffany."

She laughed, "That's okay, but maybe you better go find him and save that other dude from being murdered"

I hung up the phone, and ran to my room, still in my towel. I threw it off and clothed myself in my bra and undies. I'd put one foot into my jeans when I heard the doorbell being chime. "Jessica" a voice called "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I talked to Craig." Luis!

I ran down the stairs, my jeans falling off my foot as I went. Swinging open the door I leapt into Luis' arms and kissed him. "I'm so stupid, I'm sorry!" I bawled, crying into his shoulder.

"You're not stupid, you just got things mixed up" Luis told me. He took in my body. "Anyway, why aren't you wearing anything?"

*

Luis' POV

We soon found ourselves in Jessica's bedroom. We were on the bed, in a sort of 'make up make out', busily compensating for lost time. Jessica had already removed my shirt and once she started unzipping my jeans, I stopped what I was doing.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you ready?" I asked, slightly panting.

The girl underneath me laughed. "I always have been – we've just never been blessed with the right – " The doorbell sounded. She sighed "time"

I quickly put my shirt back on whilst Jessie ran to the door, tying her nightgown as she went. "Nanna! Pop! How are you? You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow – here come in. Have you eaten?"

Hmm, grandparents – it was time for me to go. Not wanting to get either of us into any trouble, I decided to leave quietly. I was slipping down the stairs when I bumped into Jess. "Told them I got out of the shower and needed to dress. Maybe we could continue this another time."

I nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Love you." I kissed her.

"Love you too."

_And so they got back together. Did you think I had the heart to make them go their own ways? Glad to finally have gotten around to editing this chapter and getting it posted._


	20. Something Else To Think About

Luis' POV

"Yeah, like that. You're going grea-" my praise was cut short when Jess dropped onto the ice. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sure looks like it." I helped her up, and she continued to hold my waist tightly, not trusting her balance. "But thanks for trying."

"What? You think I've given up already?" I scoffed. She laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing on Saturday in a fortnight? Ducks not getting up to anything?" Jess asked.

I considered. "I think some of us might be going on an excursion, Connie's going to see her Uncle Harry, I'm not sure if there's any parties going on...why do you want to know?"

"Well, there's this big family reunion with Mom's side of the family, and she wanted to know if you'd like to come. So, how about it?" she asked.

"Uh, are you sure that the rest of your family wants _me _around? Your Aunt Eliza is rolling in money. Preppy snobs – even you said so."

Jess sighed, "True, but they're really nice people. And three of Mom's cousins whose she's barely met will be there – I mean, I've only met them, and their families, once, and that was at poor Aunt Aggie's funeral. Aggie was the one who started the whole rift when she fought with Joe, who was her nephew, and then she refused to speak to his kids in addition to ignoring him and his wife. I think she began to regret it later on, because she was good to Joe's grandkids, who are, so you know, my second cousins."

"Whoa, that's messed up"

She nodded, "Yeah, which is why I want you around to hang with if this goes badly."

Well, I couldn't leave her alone amongst her snobby relations, could I? "Sure, I'll come. Wouldn't want you to be picked on or anything"

Jess kissed my cheek. "Thanks so much. I'm sure that you'll be fine. Besides, if they're any trouble, I guess that you could wake them up with some Brazilian Fire Ants, don't you think?"

"Wait – I didn't tell you about that. How do you do that?" I quizzed her, feeling slightly creeped out.

She laughed, "Do what?"

"Know stuff that I haven't told you"

"Oh, you know...a little bird" she smiled.

"I thought you'd say that. When are you going to tell me just who exactly is stalking me?"

Jess laughed some more. "No one is stalking you, hun, but you'll find out one day." She kissed me on the mouth this time. "Anyway, I've gotta go work at the shop soon. Come on, let's get these skates off."

*

Jessica's POV

Locking the door behind me, Mom and I jumped into the car and headed for home. "So, have you asked Luis if he wants to come to the reunion?" she inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah, he says he will. He's a bit worried about the rest of the family though."

"I take it that you haven't told him that _she _will be there then?" Mom asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Not yet. I want to see his expression when he spots her." We both chuckled at this, and continued home in a comfortable silence.

*

Luis' POV

School that week, just before the exams, was impossible. Our grade was swimming in assignments, homework and pop quizzes. The team was struggling to keep up with it all, and henceforth, when it was time for our Friday Night Game, we were a little worn out.

No one likes defeat, and few care to discuss it after it happens; and the Ducks were no exception. After we all trudged into the locker room following our 8 – 6 loss to Dighton Academy Dodgers, Coach Orion began explaining every wrong move, each little defect made. He took our defeat graciously, it being the first we'd had that season, and during unfavourable academic conditions. But still – we lost.

I walked out of the building head down, and started towards the dorms. I stopped when I felt a hand press on my upper arm. My eyes lifted, and took in Jess. She smiled softly at me. "Good game."

"What? You saw – oh God, we've won every game this season but this one, and it's the one that you decide to come and see." I groaned.

She shook her head gently. "I'm glad I did. Everyone's happy when they win – when they lose, that's when things can change. And I saw you accept defeat with dignity. When you stopped Portman from going over and talking to the other goalie, I was proud. That could have ended badly."

I sighed. "How do you manage to make me feel good about myself?" I asked in wonder.

"Because you _are_ good. Anyway, let's put away your gear."

*

After we'd gotten to my room, and stashed my hockey gear in the cupboard, I plonked myself down onto the bed, lying on my stomach. I was trying not to analyse my game, and failing. Jess lay down on top of me, resting her head on her hands, which were propped up on my back. "Still on the ice?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to. I need to forget."

"I'll help you." She pulled off my shirt, and began massaging my back, soothing me, leaving me relaxed. I closed my eyes. Her hands left my skin for a short while, and I heard something soft drop onto the floor. She continued to massage. Jess whispered in my ear, "Have you forgotten?"

"Yep, mind's blank now."

"Good, now I'll give you something else to think about" a hint of amusement clear in her voice. In confusion I twisted around to face her, and in surprise noted the absence of her tight shirt. She smiled cheekily as I lay there looking up at her. Jess was straddled across my hips, and had lowered herself so that one of hands was on my shoulder, the other, resting in my hair. She kissed my jaw gently.

My heart beat faster, my breath became short and shallow. She began to plant feathery kisses on my mouth before deepening the kiss as I enveloped her with my arms, her warm, smooth skin against mine. I burned.

Jess knew that too. She pulled at my jeans, yanking them free, and then set to work on my underwear. The mischievous grin returned. "Well endowed, I see," she commented, unclasping her bra, "but have you got something?"

As I dug in my drawer, Jess soon rid herself of her clothing. My heart may have missed a beat as I took her in, but too soon I was lowering her down onto the pillow, quickly forgetting what may or may not have happened only moments before.

"We've found the right time." I whispered. Jess drew me closer.

"Finally."

_Certainly did, and it took long enough too. Hope to get a new chapter up within the week, but no promises. _


	21. A Little Bird

Jessica's POV

When my Best Friend, Courtney, lost her virginity, she cried for a week. Not because she regretted having sex (because she really did love her boyfriend) but because she felt as though a small part of herself had gone missing. Lying in Luis' arms the next morning, I felt whole. Somewhat different, I admit, but better – more complete.

Early morning sun peaked in through the curtains, waking me up. Luis was still asleep. He looked so peaceful, so calm. There was an almost childlike innocence etched onto his face, his dark lashes resting gently on his cheeks.

I laid my head down, listening to his heart, finding comfort from the soft rise and fall of his chest. Why did I have to leave and go home? Who'd want to move at all?

Luis eventually stirred. "Morning" he greeted me, kissing the top of my head. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him, a curious expression on my face. "Wonderful. Why?" He appeared relieved.

"Well, it was your first time and I thought that maybe you got hurt, or regretted it" his voice full of concern.

I shook my head happily. "Nope, not one bit. Although I _do _wonder what my parents will think about my not returning last night."

Luis looked worried. "They'll get angry?"

"Unlikely. I'll just tell them the truth and I reckon they'll be pretty fine with it."

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, guys! I didn't want to disturb you but I need to get my uniform for work" called Guy. I started to get up, but Luis stopped me. He put on some boxers and grabbed Guy's uniform out of the cupboard.

Handing the clothes to his friend through the door, I'm sure I heard a whispered "How was it?"

To this Luis replied "The best"

*

Luis' POV

A week after the best sex of my short life, I found myself in the passenger seat of Jessica's car as she drove me to her family reunion. "Don't worry," she told me, "it'll be fine. Everyone wants to meet you."

"Great" I answered, my voice somewhat lacking enthusiasm. Jess groaned in frustration, and shook her head, telling me that I was impossible. "Impossible? I'm going to have to endure God knows how many hours amongst well-to-do preppies _and _look happy at the same time."

"You know that you are making such a big fuss out of this. Not all of my family is rich, you know. Aunt Grace's husband lost his money in the share market, and Aunt Steph ran off to marry a poor man. Well, so he wasn't on the streets, but apparently they lived in an apartment just over near the train tracks. Anyway, she and Greg have a small place now, have two kids, one our age. Anyway, point is that you have to give them a chance. And if all else fails, do it for me" she pouted.

As we got out of the car, I kissed her. "Fine - best behaviour." We walked around to the backyard in which handfuls of people were standing around talking. Mr Miller spotted me, and quickly brought me to the attention of another man there. His brother, I think. We talked of school and sport for quite some time, before Jessica came back with a tall, dark haired man whom I was sure I'd seen a few times before. But where?

"Ah, Luis," he said, "nice to see you again. Bet you didn't know that I was in the family, did you?" he asked. I blinked in confusion.

Still not positive as to the exact identity of the man, I slowly shook my head. "No, sir." I replied. I heard a giggle from behind. I spun around, and standing in my girlfriend's backyard was none other than Connie Moreau. "My God, Luis! You should see your face!" my team mate laughed. Jess chuckled along.

"What the – wait! Mr Moreau..._Greg _Moreau?" The man nodded. "But how? I don't understand – I've never heard you two mention each other before." I said, sitting on the grass. The girls followed suit.

"Well, I told you how there was a rift in the family. Our Moms are cousins. So we are second cousins. And as I told you, we only met at Aggie's funeral."

"Whoa, wait up. The same weekend Connie went to the funeral, I met you. It couldn't have worked out."

Jess sighed. "The Moreau family drove interstate. The Miller family caught a plane. I left that night."

Connie took over the conversation. "Then when we first met, and Jess found out that I went to Eden Hall, well, ofcourse she wanted to know about you. So, naturally, I told her about you. The ex-girlfriends, where you lived, your reputation, hockey, Team USA - "

I halted my friend. "Wait, that night when we saw each other the second time, you didn't know about it – you asked what the Goodwill Games were!"

Jessie smirked. "Well, until Connie told me, I didn't. I'm not a sports fan. So I lied a little."

"So the day you and I walked around the mall talking, you're telling me that you already knew all of that?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"Half of it, but I appreciated that you were so honest. It was easy to like you."

"So my stalker was Connie?"

Connie looked indignant. "Why would I need to do _that _for? It's easier to find out information if you're a friend, not a stalker."

"Friends don't gossip about each other behind their backs" I teased. "Every time Jess said a little bird told her something, it was you all along. Geez..." The girls continued to laugh at me. They had been in on it for ages. I could kill them.

Connie walked away to greet another relation, while the two of us remained sitting. As I pondered over the whole affair, another thought occurred. "Hang on, at the dance you reminded Portman about the penalty box strip. You're telling me that you heard if off Connie, and no one from your school knows?" Jess shook her head gleefully.

"Nup, but I couldn't help but plant the idea in his head. You saw how well he accepted me, didn't you?"

"Ofcourse, by inflating his ego." I said, shaking my head with amusement

Jess crawled onto my lap, "Flattery will get you everywhere, you know,"

"Everywhere?"

"What do you want Luis?" she asked with a sigh.

I raised an eyebrow - "Just one thing."

_Ok, this chapter was later than I thought, but I have been so busy with assignments lately...Anyway, only the epilogue to go!_


	22. Epilogue

Luis' POV

Jess and I walked through Customs at Miami International Airport feeling somewhat tired, but happy all the same. "Thank God for chickenpox!" she laughed. I nodded in agreement. All the schools in the area had been temporarily shut due to a city wide chickenpox outbreak. Most of us thought that it was a bit over the top, but two weeks away from school didn't sound too bad to me. So after some quick decision making (and generous financial support from Jessie's parents), the two of us had jumped on a plane for Miami.

The flight from Minneapolis was uneventful, but comfortable. Jess spent most of the trip dozing against my shoulder, and I looked out the window, staring down at the clouds. Soon my family would finally get to meet Jess, and we could spend two weeks in the warm winter temperatures of my home city.

After getting through Customs unscathed, we made our way out the doors, onto the street. Upon our exit, we were greeted with a warm, salty breeze. I was about to hail a cab when a two excited little voices called my name. "Luis! Luis! We're over here!" they shouted.

I turned around to see Emily and Maddie running up to me, big smiles on their faces, my beaming parents following close behind. The girls hugged me around the waist simultaneously, and then pulled away to study my companion. The two girls smiled shyly at Jess, trying to figure her out. Once my mom had released me, and Dad had given me a slap on the back, they too turned to my girlfriend, who stood nervously next to me.

Introductions soon ensued, and Mom kissed both of her cheeks, and made a big fuss. Jess started blushing, but I could tell that she was pleased. We walked down the street to where our 1980's Ford Fairmont was parked, slightly more dinted than when I last saw it.

As we climbed into the back, the twins grinned at Jess and giggled. "They like you," I told her, "you just wait til we get home, and then they won't stop talking. Be prepared to be shown every item in their room, and told every little bit of information that they can remember."

Jess smiled brightly at me, "Luis, they're sweet. I'm sure I can handle it."

"You say that now" I chuckled. She slapped me playfully across the shoulder. "Oh dear," I said, "sick of me already?"

Jess slapped me again. "Never!" she laughed.

**The End**

_It's done! I can't believe it...kind of sad that it's finished, but satisfied too. Once again, a HUGE thankyou to _galindapopular_ for her amazing support. NEVER underestimate the power of a review! Hopefully I'll be writing soon, but I'm not quite sure what it'll be all about. It may be part of this "Number Series" or whatever I'm calling it, or just a stand alone. Until then, Love Always, LadyConfidential. _


End file.
